The Awakening A Teen Wolf Fanfiction
by alovethatconsumesyou
Summary: Alexia has been struggling with depression and anxiety. Stiles has had a thing for her for years, but only now is he letting her know. But what will happen when everyone's favourite sourwolf is thrown into the equation? Who will realise their true feelings for each other? Stiles/OC/Derek
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! After reading so many of your amazing fanfictions, I decided to write my own! It's loosely based on Teen Wolf, but kinda AU in places. It is a Stiles/OC/Derek fic, but it's got its own twist. Please read and review and be warned, it's my first ever attempt at writing a fic so it is probably not very good! Thank you :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from my OC, Alexia.

Alexia slammed her locker shut and took a deep breath as the bell rang. It was the first day of school and she was freaking out. Her best friend, Emily, was nowhere to be found and she was stuck in the lockers with the entire 'popular' crowd. Fiddling with the hem of her shirt and trying not to look like an idiot, she smiled nervously and tried to avoid eye contact as she walked to her first period class.

_You can do this, you can do this. This year will be different. _She was chanting in her head, trying to remain calm before she broke down. Or y_ou can always take the easy way out. Go to the nurse and go home. It would be so eas-_

"Hey, Lexi!" a voice called from behind her, shaking her from her thoughts, "wait up!"

It was Stiles Stilinski, half of the dynamic duo that includes him and Scott McCall. Stiles had been a nobody for most of his school life, but last year he gained some popularity when Scott made first line for the Lacrosse team. His hair had grown out over summer and he was wearing a warm brown Abercrombie top that matched his eyes perfectly.

"Uh, h-hey Stiles... what's up?" Alexia was confused. She hardly ever spoke to Stiles apart from a quick nod in the corridor as they moved from class to class. They were not in the same friend group or anything. As far as Alexia was concerned, Stiles was way out of her league and she didn't know why he would want to talk to her.

"I was, uh, wondering if you were free tonight." Alexia went bright red. Was Stiles asking her out? Why? She fiddled with the hem of her top as she waited for him to finish, not daring to look him in the eye.

"I mean, are you coming to the game tonight? I made the team and I'm super excited. So excited that I would really like it if you came out with me and a few others afterwards?"

Alexia was a deep shade of crimson now. Sure she used to be popular a few years ago. In fact, she was the most popular girl in the school. Then things changed, but she was still semi-friendly with a few of the notable people. She just didn't hang out with them anymore. She wasn't the confident happy girl she used to be, so why was Stiles asking her to come out after the game? They hadn't had a proper conversation before.

"Yeah, I'm coming to the game and yes I will come out with you tonight, as long as I'm welcome there." She tried to seem offhand and uninterested, but she knew it didn't work.

"Great! Well I've got to get to class so I better run, but I'll see you at lunch." He kissed her cheek quickly and ran off, leaving her in a daze.

Alexia just stood there in the middle of the corridor, staring as he ran off. The corridors were slowly thinning, but she didn't move. She was late for class and it was the first day, but she didn't care. She touched her cheek with her hand and smiled, before turning around and crashing straight into Isaac Lahey.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so s-sorry Isaac, I di-" she stuttered, before he cut her off. He had already picked all her books of the floor and handed them to her with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry about it. I guess I'm not the only one running a bit late this morning, eh?" he chuckled, his eyes bright with humour.

"I was on time, but I got a bit held up with things I have no idea about and now I'm incredibly late. I should head to class. Thanks for getting my books." She walked away, trying not to turn into stuttering incoherent mess. This was Isaac freaking Lahey, no one spoke to him.

"I guess I probably should too. Have fun with Stiles tonight" He winked and walked in the opposite direction. She could hear him chuckle again. He had obviously heard her and Stiles' conversation. Her blush deepened as she walked off, ignoring his comments about her "boyfriend".

"Jerk" she muttered under her breath before walking into her Maths class, dreading the next ninety minutes.

There you go! Chapter One! I will try to update the chapters as often as possible and hopefully give you a bit of a preview of each chapter. :)

-alovethatconsumesyou


	2. Chapter 2

Well this is chapter two.. well you can hardly call it a chapter! It's more of a filler chapter, until we get to the real story. It's a bit of background to Alexia and Stiles. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, but if i did I would so own Dylan O'Brien too.. and that would be class ;). I only own my OC, Alexia.

She didn't see Stiles at lunch. She scanned around the whole canteen before sitting down at her usual table with Emily and her other friends Rachel and Megan. However, there were a few additions to the table and Alexia didn't know their names. Sighing to herself, she smiled and joined in the conversation which, ironically, was about tonight's game.

"Are you coming tonight?" Rachel asked as she sat down. Alexia didn't have the best track record at attending games; she wasn't a regular like the rest of the girls in Beacon Hills.

"Um, yeah, actually I am coming tonight," she smiled and fiddled with the hem of her shirt, "I'm going out afterwards with a few people, I think."

Suddenly, she felt eight pairs of eyes on her. She was dreading this. These were her best friends in the world, but they were obsessed with being popular and having a 'status'. Alexia was just happy with being herself, or so she thought.

"I heard about that in Econ today. Scott McCall and Isaac Lahey were talking about you, saying that Stiles asked you to come to the game and then to go out with him afterwards. Get in there." Rachel winked, just like Isaac had earlier.

"I knew that's why he sat at our table sometimes last year.." mused Megan.

"Uh, no he didn't. I would remember.." Alexia started, but then she realised. She had blacked out most of the previous year. She couldn't remember what exactly had happened, but by the looks of things her and Stiles have been semi-friendly.

None of the girls noticed that Alexia wasn't paying attention. They all started chatting happy, speculating about Alexia and her new 'boyfriend'. Alexia smiled, but tried to tune them out. She was still searching for Stiles, confused about everything. She stared over at his usual table, but he wasn't there. It was only Erica Reyes, Lydia Martin and Allison Argent sitting there. Stiles, Scott, Isaac, Boyd and Jackson were missing. Alexia resisted the urge to go over and ask them where Stiles was, but she didn't want to start gossip; gossip that was spreading thick and fast by the looks of things.

The bell rang shortly after to signal the start of afternoon classes and Alexia was relieved. The torture was over for now, but it was sure to start later on.

That's all! :)

Preview of Chapter Three:

_**"**__**Um, what? Sorry. Yeah there's Stiles." She**__  
__**looked up and forced a smile at him, meeting his eyes. She wasn't expecting the rush of feeling that suddenly flooded into her body.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, this is chapter three. Hopefully it is a little bit more entertaining than the last one! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers and all you anonymous guest readers. This chapter can be quite confusing at times, but everything will become much clearer in the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, I only own my OC, Alexia :)

...

Stiles didn't text her, either. She was debating whether to not show up at the game at all. Maybe it was all a joke. Maybe he and Isaac Lahey decided to take the piss out of her and it was all for their own amusement. But that wasn't Stiles. Granted, she didn't know him very well, but she knew him enough to know that he was a decent guy. She was sitting at her dressing table, trying to distract herself from what she was going to put herself through tonight.

_You can always just stay home. It's not like anybody really misses you. I bet Stiles doesn't even care, he's probably going to be drooling over Lydia anyway. I'm guessing he is thinking about her now. No one would ever think about you. No one even cares about you... _

The thoughts carried on. Alexia's hands began to shake and she began taking deep breaths, focusing on her make-up. Why did she suddenly care about a guy who said two words to her today? When did she become so shallow?

_You can do this. You can do this. You can do this. _Her phone buzzed, halting her thoughts. It was Emily, telling her to look pretty for tonight. She scrolled through her phone and found Stiles name in her contacts. She debated whether to cave in and ring him, or not. Her finger was wavering over the screen, ready to submit, when it buzzed again. It was Isaac Lahey.

**'Have fun ;)' **was all the text said. Laughing scornfully, she ignored it. She didn't need people like him. Finally calm, she finished putting her make-up and grabbed her iPad to occupy her for the next two hours until Megan picked her up. She would finally get to see Stiles.

So two hours later, with that thought planted firmly in her mind, Alexia found herself sitting in the stands of Beacon Hills High School's Lacrosse pitch, freezing to death. She was a bit late and missed the start of the match, but Stiles was playing so she was pretty certain that she could talk to him after the match and ask him what his deal was. Trying to avoid all form of eye contact with anyone, she was staring into space and not at the match being played. She was blissfully unaware of what was going on, until Megan nudged her.

"Look there is your boyfriend, he's staring at you." whispered Megan, "aren't you going to look at him or smile?" Alexia could sense the amusement in her voice, she was loving this. Megan nudged her again and raised her eyebrow.

"Um, what? Sorry. Yeah there's Stiles." She looked up and forced a smile at him, meeting his eyes. His lovely warm, soft brown eyes. She wasn't expecting the rush of feeling that suddenly flooded into her body. Her heart rate quickened and broke into a dance. She could feel the slight perspiration clouding on her forehead. He was sending her into some sort of fever. She had been worried about him all day and worried that he was messing with her. But looking into his eyes, she saw the same emotion in them that she felt herself. She couldn't look away and neither could he. This went on for several minutes, with Stiles ignoring the shouts from the crowd to 'get his game on'.

"Lex? Lex? Earth to Lex!" Megan waved her hand in front of Alexia's eyes, breaking her vision to Stiles. "What was that? He was giving you the eye-sex stare." She giggled and poked Emily. They were really enjoying themselves now. Alexia tried not to get irate as she ignored both girls.

"Yeah, right, okay." Alexia shook her head, trying to get thoughts of Stiles out of her mind. This was going worse than expected.

_What was that? _

...

That's chapter three! Hope everyone likes it :)

Preview of Chapter Four:

**_"My name is Derek Hale and I'm a friend of Stiles. You don't happen to know where he is, do you." Alexia shook her head. She certainly didn't know where he was._**


	4. Chapter 4

Soooo this is chapter 4 and the introduction of one of the main characters... yes. I hope all you guys like it! I changed it a lot from what I originally wrote, so hopefully it's good! Please review and follow, it means a lot to me. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, only my OC, Alexia. :)

...

"The game ended and Beacon Hills had completely destroyed the other school. Everyone was in great spirits and to make it worse, Stiles had scored the final goal. Alexia, once again, forced a smile on her face and cheered along with everyone.

Alexia decided to find Stiles once the whistle blew and she carefully made her way onto the pitch, where all the boys were cooling down. She looked around, but Stiles was nowhere to be seen. Walking over to Isaac Lahey, she demanded what the hell was going on.

"Isaac, cut the crap. This little joke you and Stiles have going on has gone a step too far. I don't care if you think it's funny to take the piss out of me, it's not. Stop it and tell Stiles to stay the hell away from me." Alexia was getting angry and frustrated, while trying not to cry. It was true, she wasn't good enough. She wasn't good enough for any guy, and to make things ten times worse, guys now thought she was pathetic enough to make fun of.

"Hold up, Lexi. Stiles got caught up with some stuff with Scott. He practically ran off the pitch to do something, but I have no idea what. He isn't taking the piss with you. He genuinely wanted to hang out with you, something just came up." His blue eyes looked sincere.

"Right, okay sure. Just tell him to call me and explain everything, unless he is taking the piss out of me." And with that she walked off, trying not to let the tears fall too heavily down her face.

_You're not good enough. You shouldn't have even bothered. Look at you, you're just Alexia. No one cares about you anymore. You aren't even notable to be seen out with. You're socially awkward and depressed. And it's about to get a whole lot worse. _

She was taking a breakdown. The tears were falling thick and fast and she was walking towards the Beacon Hills car park, with no way of getting home. Suddenly, she could sense someone behind her. She wiped her eyes and turned around but nothing was there. There was a gust of wind and suddenly she was freezing. Alexia shook her head, frowning. She had been certain there was someone behind her. Turning back around towards the carpark, she bumped into the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen.

"Alexia, right?" His voice was sincere, but charming at the same time. His lips were curved upwards in to a half-smile, showing plenty of his pearly-white teeth.

"Yes, why?" she wiped away the tears from her cheeks, feeling afraid. She had no idea who this guy was, but he seemed to know her.

"My name is Derek Hale and I'm a friend of Stiles. You don't happen to know where he is, do you." Alexia shook her head. She certainly didn't know where Stiles was.

"I would love to ask you the same thing. Stiles completely blew me off tonight, I have no idea where he is." Her mask slipped and she frowned.

Derek smiled and looked at her suspiciously. Alexia bit her lip and looked around, wondering what he wanted.

"I can take you home, or I can take you to my house and we can wait for Stiles. I don't really mind, either way."

She shook her head at the first option. Stiles had a lot of explaining to do.

...

There you go! Hope you all like it :)

_**Preview of Chapter 5: **_

**"She stopped and looked around at Derek, meeting his eyes. She didn't realise how close he was to her. His blue eyes were filled with emotion and she could taste the breath on his tongue.**

**_Oh my goodness. Oh my goodness. Oh my goodness."_**


	5. Chapter 5

Here we go, Chapter 5! Thanks so much to all you guys reading and reviewing! The next chapter annoyed me a lot - I knew what I wanted to happen, but the middle gets a little fuzzy. Anywayyyyyy, here we go!

Dislaimer: I do not own anything apart from my OC, Alexia. All rights of Teen Wolf go to the amazing and wonderful Jeff Davis!

Another great thing about Derek Hale was that he drove a Camaro. The guy was a walking sex machine; she wasn't even going to lie about it. What was a guy like him doing around kids like her, Stiles and Scott? She shook her head and stepped inside his car. Her friends were going to be so jealous of her now, not that she was going to tell them any of this.

"You don't speak much," noted Derek, smiling again. "but I like it. It's a nice change from Stiles – he never shuts up. Maybe that's the attraction. He talks all the time, whereas you don't say much. I can see his obvious attraction to you though..." As Derek said this, his eyes wandered over her body, admiring her. She blushed and shot him a dirty look. She was wearing very blue skinny jeans with a lace tank top and a soft checked shirt and converse. She looked very regular and normal compared to all the girls at Beacon Hills. Her brown hair wasn't straightened and she'd stuck it up in a bun. He was being hilarious.

"Right, well I would appreciate it if you could keep your jibes to yourself. Stiles still isn't in the clear yet, and you're making me feel worse."

Derek laughed, "you really don't see how beautiful you are, do you? I can sense you, I know what you've been going through. I went through something similar when I was younger than you. I get it."

She didn't need Derek's sympathy, but she needed someone to talk to. The words were rushing out of her mouth before she even knew it. "I used to be the happiest girl alive. Everyone liked me. I could talk to anyone and I had bags of self-confidence. Life was amazing and I could do no wrong. But unfortunately, everyone's time at the top is limited. I slowly became less popular and stopped hanging out with the same people. Everyone became obsessed with looks and popularity, whereas I was just funny. I lost everything. I became depressed and was diagnosed with anxiety disorder. I never told anyone, I was just "sick", but no one cares about me anymore. Nobody. I'm a wallflower." She stopped and looked around at Derek, meeting his eyes. She didn't realise how close he was to her. His blue eyes were filled with emotion and she could taste the breath on his tongue.

_Oh my goodness. Oh my goodness. Oh my goodness. _

Alexia didn't know how she even had time to think, but slowly Derek moved away from her and straightened himself in his seat. He started the car and she looked away. Both were clearly embarrassed by what had happened.

_Catch a grip. He's like twenty-five. You're just a sixteen year old girl. But he made the move first. _

The remainder of the journey consisted of her staring out the window, trying her hardest to not look at Derek Hale.

"Alexia, we're here." Derek's voice seemed very loud compared to the silence that had filled the car. It shook her from her daydream and she was slightly worried. What would she say to Stiles? It's not like anything had happened and she could hardly assume anything. She just wanted to know what was going on.

"I don't bite. Come in and we can wait for Stiles." Derek motioned her in and smiled. Alexia really had no other choice now.

...

"What's your deal?" Alexia hadn't meant to sound rude, but she was curious. How come a guy like Derek was anywhere near her?

"My deal? As in my sexual preference?" He chuckled, oblivious to her meaning.

"No, I mean, why am I with you? How come you know Stiles?" Alexia really did want to know.

Derek grimaced and looked away, lost for words. "I, uh, became friends with Stiles a couple of months ago. I just got back into town and both he and Scott arrived outside my house when Scott lost his inhaler. My uncle became very sick and died and he helped me through that. We have a mutual understanding." Alexia's eyes narrowed at the word 'friend'. He seemed to say it grudgingly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just- I don't know. You aren't the type of person I would normally associate with Stiles..." She laughed, thinking of how different the two guys were.

Derek let it drop and awkwardly looked away. Alexia fiddled with her hem and hummed softly, wishing Stiles would hurry up. No sooner than the thought crossed her mind, she heard the front door open and heard Stiles voice echoing loudly. Derek walked out of the room to greet him.

"Derek! What's happened? I thought there was an emergency with your ten thousand voice messages consisting of 'Call me Stiles, we have a problem.' There doesn't look to be a problem when you're sitting in your house." Stiles sounded angry.

"We do have a problem." Derek said, vaguely and both men walked into the Living Room where Alexia sat, completely dumbfounded.

"Hi Stiles."

Woah, cliff hanger much? Anyway the next chapter sees a lot of badass moments. And this chapter is much longer than the others! I kinda mashed two chapters together so hopefully it doesn't seem like a lot is happening in one chapter. Anyway, what do you guys think of the speculation that Colton is leaving TW? I find it quite surprising, but oh well! :(

**Preview of Chapter 6: **

**_The stranger smiled. "As I said earlier on: this is great. An alpha, a beta and the girl caught in the middle."_**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Only a couple of reviews.. but here I am putting the next chapter up! Please remember to review and follow for quicker updates! Anywayyyyy, the next chapter is rather crazy and badass, so have fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf! I only own my OC, Alexia

...

Stiles stopped in his tracks. "Dude, you have got to be kidding me! Shit! I totally forgot!"

Alexia's face fell. She knew it. She knew that no one cared anymore.

"Hey, Lex, wait! I'm sorry. Something came up, like spur of the moment and I had to rush off. Wait, wait!"

But Alexia walked out of the room and out of Derek's house. She completely ignored Stiles and his attempts to make her listen. She blocked all sound out of her ears, like she had for the past year. She didn't notice that someone was in front of her, until they grabbed her and put their hand over her mouth, silencing her.

"Well isn't this great. Look what we have here."

...

Alexia's eyes snapped open. She had no idea where she was. Looking around, she noticed that she was sitting in a wooden chair with her arms and legs chained to the chair. She shook her arms trying to free herself, but nothing happened.

"Where am I?"

"Look who's awake" said a drawling voice from the corner of the room. It was a man around the same age as Derek with blonde hair and bright eyes. His eyes kept changing colour; one minute they were green and the next they were blue. He laughed and tilted his head to each side as if he was wondering what to do next.

"Who are you?" Alexia forced out. The blonde guy put his finger over his lips and nodded his head towards the other side of the room and laughed again.

There was a dark shape lying on the floor. He walked over and kicked it viciously. Alexia heard a howl and the sound of nails scraping across the floor. The shape suddenly turned into a person, a person she knew... Derek Hale.

"Derek?"

The stranger smiled. "As I said earlier on: this is great. An alpha, a beta and the girl caught in the middle."

_Alpha? Beta? _

"Excuse me? What is this?" Alexia shook her arms again, desperately trying to free herself.

"She doesn't know?" He looked over to Derek. "Even better."

Suddenly Derek's body went limp and he started shaking. The stranger started laughing hysterically, practically doubling over with glee. This went on for several minutes and Alexia did not dare to say anything. She was petrified.

"Lex?" said a voice behind her.

_Stiles..._

"Great, now everybody's awake." The stranger walked past Alexia and grabbed some ropes that were on the floor. He walked over to Stiles and wrapped them around his arms. "They're laced with wolfs bane, let the fun and games begin."

And with that, he walked out of the room and shut the door.

...

Oooooooooo suspense! And I'm not giving you a preview because I want the next chapter to be a total surprise and by the way there will be lots of angst! So that's all for now! I'm gonna be busy the next couple of days, so the next upload with be a rather long chapter. xx


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Thanks so much for all your reviews it means a lot! :) Here is chapter 7 and it is rather badass, tehe. Anyway review, review and tell me what you think! PM me if you have any queries :)

Disclaimer: i don't own Teen Wolf! All rights go to Jeff Davis. I only own my OC, Alexia.

...

"Lex, I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen."

Alexia ignored him; her focus was on the possibly-dead Derek on the floor. He twitched again and moaned, muttering things that were indistinguishable.

"Lex, please. I need you to try and do something, these ropes are going to kill me." Stiles was pleading with her. She shook her arms and legs again, but nothing happened. She couldn't free herself.

"Close. Your eyes. F-focus." Derek muttered, talking to her.

She did as she was told, relaxing her body and closing her eyes. She imagined that she was sitting in the chair, without the chains holding her there. She opened her eyes, but nothing had happened.

"Well that was pointless; there is nothing I can do."

"T-trust me. It sounds silly, but you can do it." Derek's voice was weak and desperate.

She took a deep breath and focused completely. She felt her body tense and suddenly there was a jolt. The chains were completely destroyed.

_What the freaking hell? _

But Alexia had no time to go into shock. She needed to free Stiles and help Derek before the stranger came back. She ran over to Stiles and unbound his arms and legs from the ropes. Hisses escaped his mouth as she scraped the ropes away. After several minutes, Stiles was free and could stand up.

"Thank you so much, I knew I was right."

_I knew I was right... What was he right about? _

"Derek, come on, wake up. We're going to have to run for it."

Slowly, both of them grabbed Derek and supported his weight on their shoulders. He was completely out of it now and was slowing them down.

"Why is he like this? What did that guy do to him?" Alexia was so confused.

"Wolfs bane bullet. Mind invasion. The usual."

_Wolfs bane, invasion, usual? _

Alexia didn't even answer him. She wanted to get home as soon as possible and forget about the events of the night. They tiptoed out of the room and down the stairs, cautious to not alert the stranger of their movements.

"Where do we go now?" She whispered.

Stiles pointed towards a very old, green door. He grabbed the handle and twisted it, opening it. They walked out of the building and suddenly, Derek was awake.

"Sti-Stiles... Alexia. Call Scott."

_Call Scott? _

"We need to get out of here. Now. We need to freaking run before that guy comes back. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. Please, Stiles." Alexia was getting frustrated. The stranger may be gone, but they had no idea when he was coming back. They needed to get as far away as possible.

Stiles phone began to ring. It was Scott.

...

There you go! Hope you like it :D

**Preview of chapter 8:**

_**The werewolves all looked at each other. She was taking this better than expected. But it wasn't what they were worried about. They were worried about the fact that her whole life was about to change. Everything she knew about herself was a lie.**_


	8. Chapter 8

And because I am the nicest person ever, I'm uploading Chapter 8 for y'al on the same day! Woo! Sorry for the delay in the updates, I've been super busy with school exams and homework! Anywayyyyyy here we go...

...

Several minutes later all three of them were sitting in Scott's car with Erica and Isaac, driving to Stiles' house.

"What on earth happened?" Erica's face was filled with worry. She looked at Derek like he was an older brother of hers.

_Something weird is going on..._

"Excuse me?" Alexia was rather angry. "Am I not sitting here?"

Four faces turned round to look at her, rather amused.

"First of all, Stiles completely blows me off so I get into Derek's car to wait for him and confront him why. Then a charming stranger decides to kidnap us three and torture us. And Finally, I managed to completely break metal chains with my mind. With my mind. Can you please explain this to me?"

They all looked at each other. They were going to have to tell her what was going on in Beacon Hills.

Stiles spoke first. "Well, remember when you were younger and you watched scary films where men turned into wolves and everyone thought it was just movies? That exists and it's happening here."

_Werewolves?_

She couldn't speak. Her eyes grew wider and she backed away from them. "No, Lex, don't be afraid. I, uh, we wouldn't hurt you."

"We?"

"Yes. Basically, Derek is the leader – the 'Alpha'. Isaac, Erica, Scott and I are 'betas', like just normal werewolves. Derek turned Isaac and Erica, and Scott was turned by another Alpha."

Alexia was about to faint. This was not happening she was sure of it. However, she didn't miss out the fact that Stiles didn't mention how he was turned.

"What about you? How come you're a werewolf?"

Derek interrupted their conversation. "He was dying. I had to save him."

_He was dying. I had to save him. He was dying. _

"I see."

The werewolves all looked at each other. She was taking this better than expected. But it wasn't what they were worried about. They were worried about the fact that her whole life was about to change. Everything she knew about herself was a lie.

"Wait, Derek?" She looked at him with that look of inquisition in her eyes. "What about me? How could I do that in there?"

Alexia heard a sharp intake of breath. All of the werewolves looked away, not daring to meet her eyes.

Stiles spoke up. "I could sense it the moment I was turned. You sat infront of me in Calculus and I could feel it radiating off you. I was certain that you were different, but none of the others believed me. They could sense it too, but they thought nothing of it. I watched you and tried to become your friend. You became sadder and lonelier and I used my 'concern' for you as a reason to try and find out what you were. I didn't know completely, until tonight."

Alexia's brows furrowed. "So how am I different?"

"Well, I researched many things. Some of them made sense and others didn't. One thing stuck and you proved it for me. Wherever supernatural creatures are, there is always a spirit of nature near. This is almost a warning, but it can also be a guard. The spirit of nature will have had a normal life up until the supernatural creatures appear. There was a reason why you became depressed last year. There is a reason why you could break those chains tonight."

Alexia didn't believe him. "What's a spirit of nature?"

"Alexia, you're a witch."

...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo, suspense! Hope you like it and the plot that the story is taking! I wanted Alexia to be supernatural and I haven't seen many fics with a witch in it, so hopefully you guys like it! Review and read and the next chapter will be posted asap. Much love xoxo

**Preview of Chapter 9:**

_**"**__**I watched you. I watched you cut yourself off  
from the world. I watched you become an empty shell. And part of it was down to the supernatural goings on in Beacon Hills. I'm so sorry. I tried to help you."**_


	9. Chapter 9

Hello you beautiful people :) This is chapter 9 wooo! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, you guys mean a lot to me! And to answer a question.. the story is AU and does not follow the series to any extent. I will probably use bits and pieces from the story, but nothing for definite! It is my own take on something and one of the chapters actually came to me in a dream. It sounds silly, but when you watch as many similar tv shows as I do then you will end up having dreams about them. Anywayyyyy hope you all have a wonderful day and enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf! I only own my OC, Alexia. :)

...

If most people were told they were a witch, they would probably cry or be in shock. Other people would be elated. Alexia was a bit of both. The bit that worried her the most was that she had gone her whole life without knowing. How did she know they were right?

"How can I be a witch? I'm just a normal girl."

"Well we don't know exactly yet. Derek here is not the most up to date on his supernatural knowledge."

Derek laughed. He seemed to be feeling a lot better.

...

They arrived at Stiles' house and lifted Derek onto the sofa. He protested the whole time, but neither of them listened to him. Stiles walked over to Alexia and took her hand.

"Can I talk to you?"

They made their way outside into Stiles' garden and shut the door. Stiles turned round to face her and looked into her eyes.

"There's something I wanted to tell you, I've wanted to tell you for ages."

Alexia nodded. "Go ahead..."

"I watched you. I watched you cut yourself off from the world. I watched you become an empty shell. And part of it was down to the supernatural goings on in Beacon Hills. I'm so sorry. I tried to help you. Every lunchtime I endured the gossip and the empty conversations of your friends. I-"

"It's fine. Honestly. I'm glad I know now. I feel better. Does it make any sense to say that I'm happy? My life has a meaning. I'm not worthless anymore." She smiled and touched his cheek. "Thank you."

"There's something else I wanted tell you. Alexia, I lo-"

The sound of Derek's voice, calling for them both, cut off his speech. He shook his head and looked away. Alexia didn't seem to be aware of what he was about to say. She smiled at him and walked inside to Derek, leaving him standing outside, alone.

...

There we go! This chapter is very short, but there is lots of angst in it! The triangle is forming, but very slowly. Who do you like better? Team Stiles or Team Derek? Or Team Sterek? ;) Give me your opinions! :)

**Preview of Chapter 10: **

**_His reply was like a slap in the face. "Good. You should be heading home now." He turned around and walked away from her, completely blanking her out._**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello my beautiful readers! I have reached over 1000 reads on this fanfiction, wow! Thank you so much for all your love and time! have a wonderful day, xo

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf!

* * *

Derek was standing in Stiles' living room waiting for her. She took a deep breath and walked towards the werewolf, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"I wanted to thank you, Alexia, for saving me in there. I know that you are probably in shock right now, but it's for the best that you know. Hiding you from the truth wouldn't protect you; it would make you a sitting target." Alexia was surprised at the emotion that came out of Derek. It was similar to when she was sitting in his car a few hours previously. It felt strange that it happened a few hours ago, it felt like it happened weeks ago.

"It's no problem, really. I'm glad I can help now." She smiled. "And before you say it, I won't tell anyone. I'm not stupid." She laughed.

His reply was like a slap in the face. "Good. You should be heading home now." He turned around and walked away from her, completely blanking her out.

_Does he have split personality disorder or something? _

...

Alexia walked into her house, not realising what time it was.

"Where the hell have you been?" Her mom yelled. "I was expecting you home at 9 pm, not 3 am. What happened?"

She looked down at her outfit and realised why her mom was so worried. Her hair was a mess, her jeans had a rip in them and her wrists were bright red.

"Oh, um, something happened after the game. Huge accident. We won, but the other team didn't appreciate it. I went out afterwards, like I told you I was going to. A few of us were jumped by some people from the other school. It's nothing, really. I'm fine, just tired."

And with that, she walked up the stairs and ignored her mum's protests. Alexia had enough for one evening.

...

When Alexia woke up, she didn't immediately remember the events of the previous night. Then everything flooded back to her and she grabbed her head. She could feel a faint vibration in the air and she could sense that someone was near her. The air smelt warm and felt soft and safe.

"Alexia?" It was Derek.

"Derek? What do you want?" She practically shouted.

"Shhh! Your mum is in the next room! I don't want her drawing attention to us. Be quiet."

She nodded and sat up, running her hands through her hair.

"How come I can sense you? Well, I didn't know it was you, but I knew there was someone in the room."

Derek shrugged and walked over to her bookcase. He snorted. "Twilight, really?" He tossed the book at her and laughed.

"What? You really need to embrace your inner teenage girl, Derek." She was teasing him now.  
"It's not that. It's how ironic it is. Have you never looked around and realised that? The majority of your bookcase consists of Supernatural-based novels. I wonder why..."

She laughed and walked over to the bookcase, putting the book back. "Maybe it's because I'm a teenage girl and they are the only books that people read now."

He nodded and stared into her eyes. She felt her body moving towards him. His lips were inches from hers and yet again, she could practically taste his breath.

"Alexia?" Her mum shouted from downstairs, breaking the moment between them.

"Yes?" She called back, opening her door. She looked back into her room to say goodbye to Derek, but he was already gone.

...

Woah, chapter 10 over! Hope you guys liked it, I love the whole idea of Derek having a split personality! Review and tell me what you think! :)

**Preview of Chapter 11: **

**_"Why is Derek so sad all the time? Why can he be like two different people?" She looked away, fiddling with the hem of her shirt._**

**_"You mean, why Derek is such a sour wolf? That's Derek. He trusts nobody."_**


	11. Chapter 11

I won't be able to post anything for a couple of days, so I'm taking the opportunity to post a couple of chapters tonight! This is chapter 11 and I hope all of you enjoy it! Have a wonderful day and remember that the more reviews I get, the quicker the updates are posted!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf! I only own my OC, Alexia. :)

* * *

"You know, I really think you could probably cancel school today"

It was Monday morning and Alexia was sitting in Stiles' jeep on the way to school. She was stuck in the back, squashed between Isaac and Erica. She tried to ignore all their 'wolf drama' and their speculation over the mystery kidnapper. Stiles saw she was becoming more distant and tried to speak to her more.

"Hmm, I wish I could" she mused, thoughtfully. She had been thinking too much recently. Worrying too much, to be exact. She had a crazy kidnapper and possible stalker on the loose and she didn't know why. Well, she knew that he had a vendetta against either werewolves or Derek, but she wasn't certain. And that scared her.

"Derek says that you have to come to his place tonight. Pack meeting and all." Isaac winked and laughed at her. "It should be fun. New member."

She scowled and looked away. Isaac Lahey really did know how to push her buttons. She remembered him from before he was bitten. He was this lonely boy whose father had been beating him up. Now he was the cockiest person alive, but he was incredibly good-looking.

"Can't wait." And with that, she slammed her door and walked away.

...

The day passed in a blur. She felt alive. Every time she walked past someone, she could feel their body radiating emotions and she could sense things; things that she didn't want to be able to sense. Like the fact that Tommy Sloan had a definite hard-on for her Biology teacher.

She walked into the cafeteria and looked around, trying to find Stiles. The only person she could see was Erica, so she walked over to the perky blonde and sat down at her table.

"Mind if I sit here?" She said, avoiding her eyes.

"Of course, anything I can do for the latest member of the pack." Erica smiled her sweet sugary smile.

The two girls ate their lunch quickly and chatted about random things, but Erica could sense that Alexia had something on her mind. She didn't mention it though, but she kept dropping hints until Alexia caved in.

"Erica?" The blonde looked up from her phone and raised her eyebrows.

"Why is Derek so sad all the time? Why can he be like two different people?" She looked away, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"You mean, why Derek is such a sour wolf? That's Derek. He trusts nobody."

Alexia was confused. It didn't seem like he trusted nobody. He had barely known her for five minutes when he told her about his experience and how they were not so different.

"Nobody? Ever?" She tried to hide the longing in her voice, but she knew that Erica was smarter than her.

"You probably don't remember this, but Derek's house was set on fire when he was younger. Arson attack. His entire family was killed apart from his sister and his uncle. The fire was started by a woman whose family hunted werewolves. She didn't stick to the code."

Alexia almost wished she hadn't said anything. She felt awful that she had assumed Derek was a bit of a jackass, but he had a perfectly good reason to be.

"Don't mention anything to Derek; he gets defensive when people talk about it. He claims that he's over it, but you can see how hard he finds it to trust people." Erica looked at Alexia and suddenly it dawned on her. "You have a thing for Derek, don't you?"

Alexia blushed. She mumbled a few incoherent things under her breath and fiddled with the hem of her shirt. She so did not want to talk about this to Erica. A part of her wanted to talk to someone, though. She felt like she was about to go crazy. She needed to know what this silly feeling was about Derek. That she was safe with him.

"No, of course not! I was just wondering why he acts like two completely different people..." She looked away again. This was getting awkward.

Her blushes and pathetic excuses were saved by the arrival of Stiles. He sat down at their table and starting rambling on about something. Alexia had no clue what he was talking about, but she heard the words "stranger" and "kidnap".

"Woah, slow down. What's wrong?"

Stiles looked at her as if he'd just seen a miracle. He leaped up and squealed loudly, causing everyone in the canteen to look at him and laugh.

"Oh, Lex. I completely forgot about what you can do. You know, to people. Come on, I need to show you something." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up out of her chair and out of the canteen, leaving Erica sitting on her own with an amused expression on her face.

_What have I signed up for..._

* * *

That's all of Chapter 11 guys! Hope you like it. The chapter was basically a filler chapter, but it shows us her concern for Derek. Who are you all shipping? Delexia, Stelexia? Or maybe Sterek or Alisaac?

**Preview of Chapter 12: **

_**"She could feel the anger and hatred radiating  
off them, but she could also feel desire. Desire to kill, desire to hunt,  
desire for revenge. There was also an unfamiliar aura about them."**_


	12. Chapter 12

Hello all you beautiful people. I wasn't going to post for a while, but I went on my email and saw all your lovely reviews! Thank you to all of you and a special mention to LycanLover - i think that's your username. Loved seeing all your posts about Derek, Stiles and possibly Isaac? OooOoOoOoo, you'll have to keep reading to find out who :) Anyway, this is chapter 12 and I hope you all enjoy it! Until next time :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. I only own my OC, Alexia.

* * *

"Oh Stiles, you know I can't do this! I don't know what to do..."

They were in Stiles' room, sitting on his bed. He had a wolfsbane bullet in a plastic holder and a candle sitting on the dressing table.

"When Deaton treated Derek's wounds, he found this in his body. It belonged to the mysterious kidnapper obviously. We can use this to find him!" Stiles emptied the bullet out into her cupped hands, pointing at it.

"First of all; why do we want to find him? I'm perfectly happy with never seeing him again. And also, you're forgetting the part where I've never done any sort of magic knowing what to do! I have no clue." She put the bullet back into its container and blew the candle out.

"Why don't you just close your eyes and try? You didn't need an incantation last time, you just, kind-of, did it."

She sighed and picked up the bullet. Walking over to the dressing table, she re-lit the candle and closed the curtains.

"Okay I'll give it a go..."

Alexia took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She caressed the bullet in her hand and tried to manipulate all the elements. She felt it happening, her pulse was racing and the colours beneath her eye-lids were changing rapidly. Her body was shaking and she was muttering strange words under her breath. Then everything slowed down. Her breathing became shallow and she saw the man who kidnapped her. He was in a basement with six other men. They were all blonde with constantly changing eyes. She could feel them; she was with them. She could feel the anger and hatred radiating off them, but she could also feel desire. Desire to kill, desire to hunt, desire for revenge. There was also an unfamiliar aura about them. She could feel their bloodlust. She could feel their desire to drain every drop of blood from the next body. They were vampires.

* * *

There you go! And incase you were wondering, she's in a sort of witch transport vision thing where she can see them, but they cannot see her. Until next time! Much love xoxo.

**Preview of Chapter 13: **

**_Derek laughed. "This isn't Twilight. Vampires don't sparkle in the sun. They burn."_**

**_Alexia looked from Derek to Stiles' sensing the rising antagonism in the room. _**


	13. Chapter 13

Woah, so many reviews! Thank you guys - it's incredible knowing you guys like it enough to give a review. Lots of love to you all! Anyway, this is chapter 13 and I hope you like it

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. I only own my OC, Alexia.

* * *

"Lex?" Stiles was shaking her, breaking her from her visions. Her eyes snapped shut and she exhaled loudly.

"Stiles! I don't know where they are, but I know what they are." She frowned. "They are-"

"Vampires"

She didn't even know that Derek was in the room until he spoke. She didn't even notice him climbing through Stiles' closed window.

"I know. I could feel it through your vision, too."

Stiles walked over to the window and slammed it shut. Derek looked at Alexia with concern in his eyes. Stiles watched the two of them, silently communicating via their eyes.

"Well, I hate to break the moment, but what the freaking hell are we going to do? Vampires don't die, dude."

Derek laughed. "This isn't Twilight. Vampires don't sparkle in the sun. They burn."

Alexia looked from Derek to Stiles' sensing the antagonism in the room. She could feel the jealousy radiating off Stiles and she could feel the dislike and irritation radiating off Derek. She was scared too. All of them were meant to be a team, a pack, but they were fighting amongst themselves. The overwhelming feeling of fear and the unknown was crippling her. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak. The room was spinning and she needed to sit down.

Derek could feel her fear. "You are going home," he nodded to Alexia. "And you," he nodded to Stiles, "are coming with me. We have a vampire coven to find and we need to be quick about it."

* * *

And that's all for Chapter 13! Sorry it is so short, but I hope y'al like it.

**Preview of Chapter 14: **

_**"Lex?" It was Stiles.**_

_**She laughed at the fact he always came through her window. "Oh hey Stiles, too hipster to use the front door?" **_


	14. Chapter 14

And because the last chapter is so short, here is Chapter 14!

* * *

Algebra is just one of those things that put life into perspective. You can be a witch and fighting supernatural creatures, but your maths teacher can always find time to set you an hour's worth of algebra equations for homework. So that's why Alexia found herself sitting at 2am finishing her homework when she could feel someone near her.

"Lex?" It was Stiles.

She laughed at the fact he always came through her window. "Oh hey Stiles, too hipster to use the front door?"

He laughed along with her and walked over to her bed, sitting down on it and lifting her Math books up.

"Look at question 17. X and X squared are different variables..."

"Gee thanks Stiles, but is there a reason why you came through my window at 2am? I'm pretty sure it wasn't to correct my homework." She didn't mean to snap at him, but she was feeling very stressed.

Stiles bit his lip and looked away. "I just came to see how you were. You know, since becoming a witch and stuff. I wanted to give you more information since I'm the only one who knows anything..."

She sighed and fiddled with her hair. Stiles had an obsession with knowing everything. He wasn't a know-it-all, he just liked knowing things. The whole witch thing had got him hooked.

"Well there's a few things. I'm pretty exhausted now, but that's because I haven't had any sleep. But I seem to be a lot happier now, I can concentrate better and I care about things more. I also seem to have more emotions. Is it to do with the fact that I can sense emotions?"

"Slow down Lex. One question at a time. I'll read you something out from the internet that I found..." He fiddled with his iPhone and scrolled and tapped until he found the right web page. "Okay. So remember the way I told you that the depression was due to the supernatural goings on in Beacon Hills? You were never fully a witch, until you came into some sort of contact with supernatural creatures. You had a potential inside of your body, like a time bomb. However, you were a witch surrounded by all this craziness and you didn't know. You hadn't done any magic and your body was fighting it."

He stopped and scrolled down again. "This is the bit that I wanted to tell you. Whenever a witch does his or her first piece of magic, it is significant. The depression and everything caused by the fact you could sense the supernatural goes away. This is because you were a dormant witch up until then. When you do your first piece of magic, it is called "The Awakening" because you finally wake up. You finally become yourself."

Alexia couldn't even speak. She was so surprised that he was talking about her.

"There is deep magic rooted in your family. It can skip generations and finally resurface when no one expects it."

She nodded, taking it all in. It was a lot and she was tired. She wouldn't be able to remember everything that Stiles told her in the morning, but one thing stuck with her. The Awakening.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! This is chapter 15, woah! Hope y'all like it :)

Before you ask... I know who Alexia ends up with at the end of the story! I've already wrote the story out, but I change my mind so many times that it could change. Hopefully not, but anyway it's not for a longggggggg time yet!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, I only own Alexia! :)

* * *

Alexia didn't know where she was or why she was running, but she knew she was in danger. Her heart was pounding so fast that it was almost out of her skin and her breathing was heavy and rapid. Someone was following her and she needed to get away. She had no idea where Derek or Stiles were. She had no idea where anybody was. She only knew that she had to keep running. Keep running or else she would die.

"Derek?" a shadowy figure appeared at the end of the alley. It slowly and quietly began walking towards her, but Alexia couldn't feel them. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the figure, to try to find out what it was. Suddenly, the figure disappeared. She looked around her, trying to see where it had gone. She let out a sigh of relief and spun around, only to find a hand over her mouth and two chains around her arms. She screamed.

...

Alexia's eyes snapped open and she sat up in bed. The sweat was pouring down her face and she was shaking.

"O-only a dream. On-only a dream." She muttered, while walking towards the bathroom to splash water on her face. She groaned and held her hand to her forehead; it was 4am in the morning and the third consecutive night that she had a nightmare.

"Everything okay?"

Alexia spun around to find Derek Hale sitting on a chair in the corner of her bedroom. She was so exhausted and drained that she hadn't been able to sense that he was there. He flashed a pearly grin and then frowned, his eyebrows knitting together.

"You're not okay, are you?"

And then she completely blacked out.

...

Alexia woke up again to find her face being stroked by someone. Gasping, she looked around to see Derek sitting on her bed and staring at her face.

"You really scared me there." His voice was stern and forceful, like he was telling her off.

"I really scared myself; I've never felt like that before..." Her voice faded at the end of her sentence.

"You haven't adjusted yet to everything. Stiles says-"

She cut him off. "I don't care what Stiles says. I am fine. I'm just tired. I haven't been sleeping well and it sucks to try and cope with five hours sleep." She laughed weakly, looking away.

Derek's phone rang. He stood up and answered it, walking away from her. "Yes, she's fine. She's just worn out... I think. Call Erica and tell her to come over and stay with her while we go out searching again, I don't want anything to happen while we're gone."

Derek muttered a few things under his breath, so low that Alexia couldn't hear. She didn't want to hear what he was talking about anyway. Her concentration slipped and she felt her eyes closing slowly and her breath slowing down. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

* * *

There you go! Read and review! Much love xoxo

**Preview of Chapter 16: **

_**Alexia was quietly stubborn and reminded him of Derek in some ways. But she was completely different to anyone he had ever met in most ways. Maybe it was something to do with her being a witch.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Hey! This is chapter 16 and I hope y'al like it :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.

* * *

"So you're perfectly fine now?"

Stiles was a worrier by nature. When Derek had called him to tell him what happened to Alexia, he had flipped out. He was so worried about her that he offered to go over and look after her. Derek refused though, so the first time Stiles got to see Alexia was when he drove her to school the next day.

"Seriously, I was just tired. I had so much homework to do and I had not been sleeping or eating properly. I'm fine now; I just needed a refill day." She laughed and fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

Stiles wasn't fooled, but he knew better than to say anything. Alexia was quietly stubborn and reminded him of Derek in some ways. But she was completely different to anyone he had ever met in most ways. Maybe it was something to do with her being a witch.

Alexia's voice broke his flow of thought. "Are you free tonight? I totally need a pizza and DVD day."

She looked at him with the hopeful expression on her face that she always used. She thought that she had to persuade him to do anything with her. It was completely the other way around. Stiles was totally in awe of her. The way she brushed her hair behind her ear, the way she always fiddled with the hem of her shirt, they way she always did that nervous laugh when she was unsure of herself.

"Yes, I can't wait! I mean, uh, yeah sure. Why not?" He coughed and looked away. In the back of the car, Isaac stifled a laugh. He sure was enjoying the fact that Stiles was totally crushing on Alexia.

"Great, well can we go to your house?" She smiled and got out of the truck. "See you later!"

And with that she walked off, leaving the two boys to stare after her.

Isaac laughed and patted Stiles on the head. "Someone needs to take a cold shower."


	17. Chapter 17

This is literally incredible! I have over 3000 views on this fanfiction, oh my goodness! I remember when I only had 2 views and no one wanted to read it or review it! This is amazing and I love all you guys so much! Because of this, I'm going to be posting a lot tonight. YAY

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, I only own Alexia. :)

* * *

Alexia thought she was okay, but really she was falling apart. She thought that being a witch would be no different, but it was a completely different world of her own. She could feel everything. Sadness, rage, desire. She could feel the magic wanting to burst out of her at every opportunity. It took her everything she had to keep it inside of her and remain completely normal for the whole school day. She was surprised she managed it.

She was more surprised to find Derek Hale waiting for her outside of school at 2 o'clock, one hour before school finished. He texted her to come outside and leave with him and, of course, she did as she was told. She had some questions to ask him.

"Care to explain yourself?" She said as she threw herself into his car.

He raised his eyebrows and made a face at her. "Explain what? You weren't sick and you weren't just tired from only having a few hours sleep. Your body was literally about to give up. What are you not telling us?"

She looked down, trying to avoid his gaze. She couldn't handle the fact that Derek Hale was so damn confusing. She wanted to tell him, but she didn't want to seem weak. If she was weak, then the pack might kick her out. And she finally felt like she had meaning. But what if something terrible happened and she couldn't do anything because she didn't ask for help?

She took a deep breath.

"Derek. I don't know what is happening to me, but I can't handle it. I can feel everything. My body is about to explode. I'm trying so hard to control it, but I can't. Something weird is going on."

"Stiles told me about that. He said that when a witch first "awakes", she will go through urges and will feel out of control. You won't feel like this forever, but it will take a few days or a week until you are back to normal."

She smiled; glad to know that it was temporary. "Really? Woah, that's great. But that doesn't explain the nightmares."

"The nightmares?"

"Yeah. They're all the same. I'm being chased by an unknown person and then suddenly a dark figure creeps up on me and puts his hand over my mouth. Then I wake up."

Derek didn't say anything. He just started intently into her eyes. Her all-knowing grey eyes. They were beautiful and scary at the same time. He was transfixed by her, but she didn't know it. He didn't even know it himself.

Their faces were inches apart when Derek pulled away. "I'm sorry Alexia; I think you're getting the wrong impression."

"I'm getting the wrong impression? I'm not the one who is making the move on the sixteen year old girl..."

Derek's face turned stony. "Fine, but are we going to actually find out about our mysterious coven of vampires, or are we going to argue?"

And with that, he got out of his car and walked into his house.

...

"You know, I rather like your house."

Alexia walked through the front door and looked around, admiringly. It seemed so surreal that a fire had once destroyed this house. Derek had redecorated it perfectly.

"Compliment accepted." Derek smirked and walked into the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink?"

She nodded and followed him into the kitchen, watching him as he walked around and got her a drink. She smiled at the sight of Derek Hale doing something for someone else.

"You know..." she started.

"I know a lot of things," He laughed, "but continue."

She took a deep breath and looked at Derek. "Why don't you let people see the caring side of you?"

Derek's body tensed as she continued. "I mean, you can be really nice and then you can be really cold. It's like two completely different people."

She broke off and looked away, scared to see Derek's expression.

"I just, can't. Every time I trust someone or let them in they hurt me. Stiles and Scott are fine because I don't really trust them. They depend on me. With you, it's completely different."

_With you it's completely different? _

* * *

_ANDDDDDDDDDD that's all for Chapter 17! Personally I like the whole angst/sexual tension thing between these two! But don't forget about Stilessssssss! Very important chapter coming up and y'al will see everyone's true feelings. _

**Preview of Chapter 18: **

_**"**__**You're just completely different to anyone I've ever known before. That's both a good thing and a bad thing. You surprise me." **_


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys! Only a few reviews for that chapter :( Do y'al not like Derek or something? Anywayyyyy sorry I have been super busy, but here is the next chapter...

* * *

_With you it's completely different? _

She was right; Derek Hale was even more messed up than she was.

"What way am I different?"

Derek's face was expressionless, as if he was trying to hide all his emotions from her. "You're just completely different to anyone I've ever known before. That's both a good thing and a bad thing. You surprise me."

Alexia was about to give him a witty response when her phone started ringing. Trust Stiles to ruin the moment.

"Hello?"

"Lex, we have a serious problem! I couldn't find you after school so I drove to your house to see what happened. Guess who I saw at your house, sniffing around?"

Alexia gasped. They had tracked her to her house. Her family weren't safe anymore. Derek walked over and grabbed her phone from her unmoving and spoke a few words to Stiles before hitting the 'end call' button and holding her hands.

"Alexia, come on. You'll be fine, honestly. I won't let anything happen to you or your family. I promise."

And like that, she felt instantly safe. Derek always knew exactly what to say, even if he didn't say much.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 19: **

**_"Stiles?"_**

**_He shook his head and tried to look at her in the eye. "Mm-hmm"_**

**_"Why are boys so confusing?"_**

**_Stiles laughed. "Why are girls so confusing?"_**


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys! Thought I posted this last night, but apparently not! Anyway, here is chapter 19 and I hope you like it :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. I only own my OC, Alexia. :)

* * *

It turns out that having a stalker vampire on the loose had its benefits. Alexia was never alone in her house for more than 10 minutes and she liked it. Of course, she complained to all of the werewolves that it was completely unnecessary, but in reality she was so happy.

Stiles had decided to take her up on her offer of hanging out, but this time they were going to hang out at her place. The next night he brought round Pizza, DVDs and his iPad, hoping to impress and have fun at the same time. Alexia was still blissfully unaware of the effect that she had on both Stiles and, surprisingly, Derek Hale. Stiles was sitting on her bed, practically drooling over her in skimpy nightwear when she decided to ask him why boys were so confusing.

"Stiles?"

He shook his head and tried to look at her in the eye. "Mm-hmm"

"Why are boys so confusing?"

Stiles laughed. "Why are girls so confusing?"

They both looked at each other straight in the eyes and Alexia felt the same connection between them that she had the night of the lacrosse match. Alexia touched his cheek and instantly saw a vision of what she presumed was the future.

...

Alexia was lying with her head on Stiles' chest. He was playing with her hair and they were laughing together while they held hands. She kissed his neck and slowly traced her hands down his chest, sighing as she did so. He bit his lip and kissed her softly on the lips. Once, twice, three times. Pulling away, she laughed before putting her finger on his lip and telling him to shush.

...

"Lex? You okay?"

And Alexia snapped out of it. It didn't really happen, it was just a vision. It felt so real though. She felt safe and happy and like a normal teenager. Like every other teenager in school. She wanted that. She had always wanted to be different from other people, but now as her wish came true she finally realised that normal was good. Normal was great.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm, uh, fine."

She leaned towards him and touched her lips to his, testing to see what he would do. She totally didn't expect his reaction. Stiles body was on fire. He kissed her back fiercely and passionately, tracing her bottom lip with his tongue. She moaned and they both fell back on the bed. She was lying on top of Stiles and they were both just as in to it as each other, when Stiles' door opened.

"What is going on here?"

* * *

OoooooOoooo who is the person that walked in?


	20. Chapter 20

This is incredible! 20 chapters, wow. Anyway, I hope y'al are liking my story :-)

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. I only own my OC, Alexia.

* * *

_Crap._

It was Derek Hale.

"So how long has this been going on for?" Derek asked with a fake mocking tone to his voice. He was looking at Alexia with a look of pure disbelief.

"Um..." was all Alexia could say.

Derek looked away from her. "Stiles?"

"Um..."

Alexia blushed and buttoned up her shirt. She got up off Stiles' bed and spoke directly to Derek.

"Forget about what just happened. What did you find out? Why are you here?"

Derek grimaced, as if he remembered that they had a bigger problem than two teenagers making out.

"There's been no scent of the vampires around your house since their last 'visit', but I have picked up their scent again in town. You're going to love this..."

Alexia's eyes widened. She thought that maybe they were not a target of the vampires, that they were just curious. She hoped. It was all wrong though – they were being hunted.

"They were at school."

...

Derek, Stiles and Alexia were sitting in Stiles' jeep outside Beacon Hills High School. It was late at night and there was no one about. Alexia could sense it though. Their mysterious kidnapper had been here.

"Well, dips not going."

Stiles always knew how to diffuse the tension. He ignored Derek's glare and stroked Alexia's cheek. Derek turned his back on them and looked out the window, checking to see if there was anyone about.

"When I was here earlier their scent was fresh. They haven't been back since, but there is a new scent here. Something I don't recognise."

Alexia could sense it too. It was a familiar scent. It reminded her of her granny, but her granny had died years ago. She raised her hand in front of her body as if she was going to put it against someone's. Her hand shook and she could feel it. The vibrations flooded through her body.

"Lex?" Stiles touched her shoulder, breaking her concentration.

"See that scent you picked up, Derek. It's not them. It's something else. Something good, though. I felt it and I'm pretty sure that it's something that can help us."

Derek sighed. "Look, we don't even know what it is. Why was it at the school?"

"I_ felt_ it. It's like me. I'm sure of it." She looked at him. "Please, trust me. We just need to like find it or something."

"How are we meant to find it? We can't even find the vampires before they find us. We are being hunted, don't you realise that? We're in the dark. The vampire coven is our priority. This thing that you think can help us, where is it? It's not here. I haven't came across anything. None of us have..."

Derek's voice trailed off and he looked at her despairingly. They needed to focus and train, not depend on some mystery thing that could help them. For all he knew, it could be tricking them.

Alexia wasn't listening. Her eyes were closed and she was very still. Derek and Stiles looked at each other in confusion.

"It's here." She whispered.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 21**

_**"You already know that. I know what you are too, Mr Alpha."**_

_**"Just checking. You're not the first unwelcome guest this town has had recently."**_


	21. Chapter 21

Woah lots of feedback for that last chapter, yay! Here is chapter 21 and I hope y'al like it :)

* * *

Alexia opened her eyes and looked at both of them. Derek's face was emotionless and Stiles looked like he was going to be sick.

Derek spoke first. "How do you know? There's nothing here. I can hear everything."

Alexia shrugged. "I don't know, but I can feel it. It's here and it's going to help us."

And with that, all four doors in Stiles' jeep opened. A shadowy figure was in front of the jeep. It was of medium height and she couldn't tell if it was a man or woman.

"What the hell..."

Alexia got out of the jeep and walked towards the figure. She wasn't afraid. She knew not to be. She trusted her instincts. The figure lowered its hood and smiled at Alexia. It was a girl, maybe 2 years older than her. She knew instantly that this person was a witch. She could feel it. She didn't know her, but she could trust her.

"I'm sorry for scaring your friends. My name is Ruby."

Derek got out of the jeep and walked up to them. "So you're a witch?"

Ruby smirked. "You already know that. I know what you are too, Mr Alpha."

"Just checking. You're not the first unwelcome guest this town has had recently."

Alexia couldn't believe how rude Derek was being. His generally foul mood had taken a turn for the worst since he had caught her and Stiles making out. He seemed determined to be the world's biggest jackass.

Ruby laughed, unabashed by Derek's rudeness. "I've heard about you. The mysterious Derek Hale with an equally mysterious past. You don't actually like anybody, do you?"

Alexia could feel Derek's anger rising. She put her hand on his chest and looked at Ruby apologetically.

"Would you like to come back to Derek's and we can talk about what's going on and why you are here?"

Ruby nodded. "I know where that is. I'll meet you there."

And with that, she disappeared. Derek sighed and looked at Alexia.

"Why did you do that? We don't even know her and you invited her to my house? Are you out of your mind?"

Alexia shook her head. "No, but you are. Pissing off a witch is not the smartest trick in the book."

* * *

Introduction of my latest character, Ruby! Hope y'al like her :) hehe, that's all for next time x


	22. Chapter 22

Sooooooo this chapter sees Alexia getting hot and heavy with one of our male characters.. hint hint: It's probably the one that none of you want her to be with. Anywayyy hope y'al like it :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. I only own my OC, Alexia. :)

* * *

When they arrived back at Derek's house there was no sign of Ruby. Stiles couldn't contain his excitement for the arrival of the witch.

"You know that she can help us, right? We have two witches now! This is great..."

"Yeah, but what happens when she decides to kill Derek because he's a complete jackass?"

Alexia knew that Derek could very well hear her, but she didn't care. She was sitting on the sofa with her head leaning against Stiles' shoulder. They hadn't spoken about what happened earlier and Alexia didn't know what to say really.

They were sitting in complete silence when Stiles cleared his throat. "Can we talk about, you know, earlier? I feel like we need to clear some things up..."

Alexia really liked Stiles. She really did. But with everything going on, could she really commit to him?

Stiles cleared his throat. "I really like you. I've really liked you for ages. You're so different to all the other girls, but you're beautiful and funny and amazing. I can't help-"

Alexia silenced him by crashing her lips against his. They rolled over and he was on top of her, kissing her. She traced her hands up and down his chest. She didn't care that Derek was in the next room. She didn't care that something crazy and unknown was going on. She wanted him.

Alexia finally broke the kiss and whispered into his ear. "I really like you too."

...

"I hear you have a vampire problem."

Ruby walked into Derek's house and found him in the kitchen, staring into space.

"You heard right."

Ruby smirked and tilted her head to the right, looking him up and down. Sure, he was older than her, but he was also younger than her in many ways. He seemed emotionally incapable of being a person, but he had conflicting feelings for the witch in the other room. The same witch that seemed to be in love with one of his betas.

"I was visiting family here when I could sense it. That she was here. There aren't an awful lot of witches about, you know. When we detect each other, it's nearly impossible to stay away. Another person exactly **like** yourself? You can't resist it."

Derek raised his eyebrows at her. "And what's that got to do with anything? What do you know about vampires?"

"I know not to bleed in front of one."

Derek laughed and stood up. He motioned for her to follow him and he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, where Stiles and Alexia were sitting.

"Ruby here says she can help. She needs to talk to you, Alexia. We need to get you completely clued up on everything to do with, you know, you." He pointed to Stiles. "And you, you need to come with me. We're going to train. Call Isaac and the rest; tell them to get here now."

...

And there you go! Crazy, huh? I hope you all like it and stay tuned for the next chapter!

**Preview for Chapter 22: **

**_"Have you ever heard of 'The Totum Orbem'?"_**

**_She shrugged. "Nope. I'm not a walking encyclopedia and Stiles has never mentioned it. Why? What is it?"_**


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys! Chapter 23 for you :-) Hope you are all liking Ruby! And for the Stiles-Alexia thing... well you'll have to wait and see what happens;) Could be a surprise in store for y'al! and yes for those asking.. STILES IS A WEREWOLF! Don't you guys read? Hahah anywayyyyyy hope you all like it! Review like crazy! If i get 5 reviews on this chapter, then I will post 2 new chapters the next time straight away :-) Deal?

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, I only own my OCs.

* * *

Alexia found that she could easily talk to Ruby. She was almost like the big sister that she never had. Both girls were so similar it was freaky.

"So you passed out because you did too much magic?" Ruby asked her.

"No. I don't know what happened really, but I had these terrible nightmares. I was being chased in them. They were so real, like I was there." She paused and then continued. "For the first week, I felt really up and down. The magic wanted to burst out of me. I had to control my urges. In English, I ran out of ink in my pen and I wanted to kill my teacher. It was crazy..."

Ruby looked at her with a look of pure shock. "And you only found out you were a witch a little while ago?"

"Um, yeah... why?" Alexia's eyes narrowed. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Have you ever heard of 'The Totum Orbem'?"

She shrugged. "Nope. I'm not a walking encyclopedia and Stiles has never mentioned it. Why? What is it?"

Ruby got up and pulled something out of her bag. It was an old brown leather book. It had pages and pages of words written in an unfamiliar language. She flicked through the pages until she came to a page in the middle of the book. It was very different from the rest of the other pages. It had a diagram in the middle of the page of a circle with a heptagon inside it. Each point of the heptagon rested on the circumference of the circle. Alexia ran her fingers over the page and looked at the explanatory paragraph, but it was in the unfamiliar language.

"The Complete World refers to the most powerful of us in witchcraft. When the seven siblings had discovered their abilities, they each parted ways. They moved to different continents and had families. Each of these families carried the same abilities as these gifted ones. However, these powers were so potent and compelling that only 7 people (each one related to one of the seven siblings) could be in possession of these powers at one time. These people possess more magical qualities than other witches..."

Ruby looked at Alexia. "You said that you can do magic without any incantation. The magic is bursting out of you. I wasn't like you and neither were any of my siblings. You're incredibly powerful and I think I know why."

"So I'm part of this Totum Orbem thing? How come? I never knew I was a witch until a couple of weeks ago. I can't be one of these, I just can't."

Alexia started tapping her fingers on her leg and the lights began to flicker rapidly. Ruby looked from her to the light. The light kept flickering, she couldn't stop it. Derek walked into the room and immediately Alexia stopped.

"I heard most of what you told her. Is that really true?" He looked at Alexia with a look of amazement.

"What's so good about it? I'm an even bigger freak now."

Derek laughed and locked eyes with Ruby. He sat down beside Alexia and put his hand on her knee.

"When I was younger, my mom would tell me stories about witches. They were mostly scary stories, but one of them was a happy story. It was about one of the Totem Orbum, a girl. She was this incredible lady who made sure there was peace everywhere she went. Everyone loved her and she wasn't a freak. She was perfect..."

His voice trailed off as he looked at Alexia. He finally got it. He knew why he was so enthralled by her, why everyone was so enthralled by her. He could taste her scent on his tongue, alerting all his senses. Her heartbeat had its own unique rhythm. He was blissfully unaware that Ruby was sitting opposite him. Nothing mattered apart from her.

Derek suddenly cocked his head up and sniffed. "They're here."

Both girls didn't need an explanation. 'They' could only mean one thing.

* * *

Ooooooooo tension! UNTIL NEXT TIME


	24. Chapter 24

Hope you all liked the last chapter and here is Chapter 24, woah! Until next time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, I only own my OCs.

* * *

Derek walked out of his house to the forest, closely followed by Alexia and Ruby. Alexia wasn't scared. Fear was for the weak. She certainly wasn't weak. All three of them could sense it, but only Derek could hear it. The movement of feet, a rapid heartbeat, the desire for blood. It was calling him, mocking him.

"I know you're there." Derek called out to the trees. "Why don't you come out and play?"

And with that, three men walked out from the trees. Alexia immediately recognised them. One of them was their mysterious kidnapper; the other two had been in the room with him when she visited him in her vision. Their kidnapper looked at Ruby and both corners of his mouth turned up into a smile.

"Look who we have here. Derek Hale and Ruby Martin. Oh and another witch. How lovely."

_Ruby Martin? As in Lydia Martin? _

Alexia and Derek both stopped still. They looked at Ruby with a look of confusion. She couldn't be related to Lydia, could she?

"Well I seem to have surprised you. Yes, Ruby here is related to your little redhead friend. Didn't mention that, did you Ruby?"

The blonde vampire smirked and wiped the corner of his mouth with his finger. "Oops, sorry. I hadn't meant to hunt so late during the day, but you always have to be prepared when you're dealing with dogs and magicians."

Ruby hadn't spoken. She just looked at the blonde vampire with a look of pure loathing. Her hands began to shake and her eyes were flashing. She took a step forward until she was standing directly in front of him.

"Go on, bite me Levi. You know you can't."

Derek finally spoke. "So you two know each other?"

The blonde vampire smiled sweetly at Ruby and started pacing sideways, shooting mischievous looks at Alexia.

"Back when I lived in a little town in Virginia, I came across this beautiful young lady called Ruby Martin. She was a newly discovered witch and I was a normal guy. I knew there was something up with her, so I followed her one night into the woods. A vampire followed her, trying to kill her. However, vampires are more distracted by human blood than a witch. I ended up being turned by the vampire, while Ruby fled. She didn't even know I was there until I captured her and tortured her. I tortured her until she told me her little secret. I had a little secret of my own though. Fortunately for her, witches can do this thing where they can escape pretty easily..."

He stopped and smirked at her. Alexia suddenly became light-headed with frustration. She could easily take this cocky vampire down, but she couldn't. He and his friends knew a few tricks and her magic was being blocked. She lifted her hand up, but nothing happened.

Levi's laugh became hysterical. "What's wrong, little witch? Or should I say, main witch? You can't do magic, hmm? You're not the only ones here who can manipulate the elements." He paused and directed his next question to Ruby. "How does it feel, Ruby, to be less powerful than this weak thing?"

Ruby gasped and gave Levi a cold stare. "Back off now. You know what happened last time when I got angry. Why are you even here?"

Fortunately for both witches, Levi had not been paying attention to Derek. He didn't even get to answer Ruby's question. Derek pounced on one of the vampires in full alpha form. His sharp teeth dug into its neck and he severed its neck in two. He gasped and the blood poured out of his neck. Alexia could feel the life draining out of the vampire slowly. There was a terrible rotting smell that she was sure only supernatural beings could detect. Derek's attack had been so quick that the vampire didn't even have a chance to react.

Levi and the other blonde vampire took one look at each other and fled, realising that they could not fight an Alpha Werewolf.

* * *

Some incredible tension going on! Levi is one BAMF. And the whole Lydia plot twist... there will be a reason why she is related to Ruby and you'll find out later on. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I wanna know what y'al are thinking. Much love xoxo


	25. Chapter 25

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I really wanted to give you a super scary chapter for today, but it isn't! So sorry! Also more Stiles/Alexia so don't hate. There'll be more Derek to come. I'm saving the best for later on ;) Anyway you'll be finding out more about LYDIA in this chapter. I kinda tied it in with the original plot of Teen Wolf, but it is most AU in places. Anyway i hope y'al like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, I only own my OCs.

* * *

"Holy crap, that was awesome!"

Stiles had stayed inside for most of the confrontation, deciding that he should let the adults take care of the fight. In reality, he was terrified of the thought of vampires.

Derek walked past all of them and into the kitchen. He turned on the water and started rinsing his hands under the running water. The blood had already stained his hands and dried in. His face was screwed up in concentration and he was ignoring all three of them.

Suddenly, Alexia remembered something that Levi had said. "So you're really related to Lydia Martin?"

Ruby blushed. "Yes. She's my cousin and I was in town visiting her after I heard she got pretty screwed up. I'm guessing that she was involved in something with you three?"

Alexia shook her head. "I wasn't part of anything then. I didn't know I was a witch."

"Oh. That's why she didn't turn though. Cause she has witch blood in her body. That's why she's immune..."

Stiles interrupted with a bang. "She's a witch?!"

Even Derek turned around at his outburst. Could Lydia Martin really be a witch?

"No, no. I told Lex earlier on that not all people from witch ancestry are full witches. It can skip a generation or sibling. Lydia is definitely not a witch. She does have witch blood in her system though and that's why she wasn't turned when she was bitten by an alpha. Witches cannot turn into werewolves."

Alexia noticed that Ruby had picked up Stiles' irritating nickname for her, but she didn't say anything. This statement came as a bit of a shock to her. She was counting on the werewolf bite as part of her safety net. Witches weren't immortal and it didn't take much for her to be killed. She had been hoping that if anything ever happened, she could be turned.

Ruby saw her face fall. "I don't mean that there isn't another way. You just can't be turned the, you know, conventional way."

Alexia looked away, letting the subject drop. She drummed her fingers on the table and suddenly the lights started flickering. This made her remember something else that Levi had said.

"How come I couldn't do any magic when they were there? I tried, but nothing happened. It was like a switch was off in my circuit. He mocked me for it too, he did something..."

This time Derek spoke up. "He used burnt sage. I could smell it. It mutes all witches capabilities for a short while. But it comes at a price. It also makes vampires and werewolves semi-weak too. Everything moves much slower. He only used it because he was desperate; he wanted to even the playing field."

Alexia was even more worried though. Okay she was a super powerful witch, but there were certain ways that her magic could be blocked. She started pacing the room, controlling her breathing. Stiles saw she was worried and walked beside her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, hey, hey. I'm pretty sure Levi has gone. You shoulda seen the look on his face when Derek took out that blonde vamp. And I'm pretty sure that no one knows about using sage. I didn't even believe witches existed, never mind there was something that could halt their power."

And just like that, everything was okay. She looked into Stiles' warm brown eyes and she knew that everything was going to be okay. It had to be.

* * *

Oh and don't hate because you saw something that was similarly used in The Vampire Diaries. I love TVD too and so what if I use something that they use? I'm not taking any credit for it :-)


	26. Chapter 26

SO second chapter for the day! Don't be getting used to it! Anyway some of you will LOVE this chapter, some will not.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, I only own my OCs.

* * *

Derek Hale didn't normally do this sort of thing. It was 4am in the morning and he was sitting in a chair inside Alexia's bedroom watching her sleep. He told the rest of the pack he was just watching her incase the vampires came back. None of them knew his secret agenda.

"W-wait... come here... D-Derek?"

Derek's heart nearly stopped. It was nothing new to him that she was talking in her sleep. She always talked in her sleep, but no one knew exactly what she was talking about. Until now.

"Derek?"

There it was again. Her voice. Her sweet, melodic voice calling his name. He wondered if she was awake. He slowly stood up and walked over to her bed. Her breathing was shallow and regular. She was asleep.

Derek spoke to himself. "Huh, so she dreams about me."

"Who dreams about you?"

Derek had spoke louder than he thought. Alexia was now awake. Her face was stern, but confused. She looked at him and then looked at herself lying in bed.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Derek smirked. "Witch watch."

Alexia rolled her eyes at him. "Very funny. I don't need to be watched. I can watch myself."

"You're part of my pack. We all look out for each other. And also, I came in here while you were asleep. You had no idea I was here."

Alexia frowned and tried to think of a comeback. It was so annoying. Ruby could handle Derek, but she just turned into a blabbering mess around him. No wonder he thought she needed looking after.

"I'm sorry. I just worry about you. You seemed pretty cut up after yesterday..."

Alexia still didn't say anything. She was annoyed at him too. Derek made her feel like a little girl. He completely dominated her, took care of her and told her what to do. And she liked it.

What happened next completely took her by surprise. Derek was sitting on her bed, looking into her eyes and he slowly started leaning in. Alexia found herself leaning towards him, too. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think, and couldn't make sense of what was going on. She bit her lip and looked into Derek's eyes. His lips crashed against hers and she found herself wanting more. He was on top of her, kissing her passionately.

_What about Stiles? What are you doing? _She found her brain was screaming at her.

She didn't care. The only things here were Derek and her. His fingertips caressed every curve and her breathing hitched up. Finally Alexia found some self-restraint and pushed him away.

"Wait, stop Derek. This is wrong."

Derek sat up and looked at her. "You still wanted it..."

"That's not what I meant. I can't kiss Stiles one day and then kiss you the next. I'm not some kind of slut."

Both of them had been so engrossed that they didn't hear someone enter the room.

"Oh I don't know about that now."

* * *

DUDE YOU GOT DELEXIA or whatever you wanna call it! and who's the mystery person in the room? There's only really one person it could be! That's all -until next time xo


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guys! Great reviews and stuff, thanks! The next chapter is basically a follow on from the last one. By the way, I just adore cocky Isaac. I liked him all cute and stuff before he was a wolf in fanfics, but now I like him cocky... UNTIL HE FINDS THE PERFECT GIRL and he goes all cute. Rant over.. hahaha.

So sorry if I don't update regularly from now on - it's 3 weeks until my external exams start and I'm freaking out! Anyway, hope you all like this and review. Much love xoxo

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, I only own my OCs.

* * *

_What the hell have I done? _

It was Stiles. Stiles was the one person Alexia never meant to hurt, yet she just had. His face was completely shocked.

"Stiles wait I can explain!"

He pushed her away. "I don't need an explanation. I saw what happened. I should never have been so stupid. All these "keeping watch" nights, this is what has really been going on?"

He was so hurt, but he had got the wrong end of the stick. Alexia had to make him listen.

"No, no no! This is the first time anything has ever happened. I didn't even know Derek was ever in my room before."

Derek hadn't spoken yet. He was looking from Alexia to Stiles, trying to decide what to exactly say. It was his entire fault.

"Right, sure. Well I came over to see if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight, but obviously I was mistaken. Goodbye."

And with the last phrase delivered in a deliberately stinging tone, Stiles opened the window and left.

Alexia looked at Derek. "I don't even want to look at you right now."

...

"You know, I don't believe we've had this much drama before until you came along."

Isaac Lahey really did know how to push her buttons. They were sitting in Chemistry and she had the misfortune of being his lab partner. Alexia couldn't stick him, he was irritating and smug.

"So first you make out with Stiles and then you get hot and heavy with Derek. Saucy." He winked and smirked at her.

Alexia had had enough. Stiles was completely ignoring her and she was completely ignoring Derek. To make everything ten times worse, she was stuck beside Isaac Lahey for another hour. Being a witch really did have its benefits.

"Will you please shut up and leave me alone." Alexia muttered.

"Not likely. Derek thinks that you are still in danger so I have to keep an eye on you in school, since Stiles is no longer up to the job..." He laughed and continued. "You could always leave though, and go to Derek's."

The beaker they were working on was slowly bubbling and a crack was beginning to form on the side of it. Isaac went to lift the Bunsen over to it and leave it there where the mixture was meant to cool before they heated it. However, Alexia was so angry she accidentally lit the Bunsen.

"What the-"

Isaac didn't have time to finish his sentence. The mixture exploded all over him. It wasn't dangerous, but it did scare him. Their teacher, Mrs Liddle, came over and scolded him for not being careful. Alexia winked at him and laughed.

"Oh Isaac, it looks like I'm not the one who needs looking after."

The bell rang and she gathered up her things and walked out of the classroom, leaving Isaac swearing under his breath.

* * *

There you go! Hope you like it! :D


	28. Chapter 28

No reviews for the last chapter! Did y'al not like it? No one is a fan of cocky!Isaac ? :(

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf ok

* * *

Alexia had been completely avoiding her old friends. It wasn't that they had fallen out, they just couldn't be near her anymore because of the danger she would put them in. So avoiding them was the best thing she could do.

She was walking down the corridor to the canteen, when someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was Emily.

"Hey stranger. How come I haven't seen you in like two weeks? You've been completely avoiding us. Is something wrong?"

Alexia took a deep breath. "Oh, no, um, well I've just been, uh, busy with Stiles and then he asked me to talk to Erica because she's been feeling lonely..."

_Erica is SO going to kill me for that later on. _

"And um, I've just had lots of homework. AP classes are killing me this year."

Emily nodded. "Oh right I see. I just thought maybe you'd become to 'popular' for us. You know, sitting with Isaac Lahey and Scott McCall everyday can do that to you."

Alexia's eyes narrowed. "Why are you being like this? Are you jealous or something? You can go sit with Isaac Lahey if you really want, he's a complete dickhead. And as for Scott? Yeah, he's a nice guy, but he's friends with Stiles... That's the only reason why I sat there."

_Why am I saying this in a building with werewolves? They can all hear me..._

"Well okay then, but don't come crawling back to us when your new friends forget about you."

Emily turned her back to Alexia and walked in the opposite direction. Alexia could feel it. Their friendship was ruined.

...

Walking into the canteen, she felt anxious. Could she sit down at her 'usual' table? Or would she have to sit on her own. She looked around and spotted Erica sitting at their table and she was on her own. Breathing a sigh of relief, she walked over to her friend and sat down.

"You little minx. First Stiles and now Derek. How was it? Was Derek good?"

Trust Erica to only care about how good a kisser Derek was. She was glad though, that Erica wasn't judging her.

"I don't know what happened, really. We were just talking and bam, he came on to me. I tried to stop it, but it is Derek Hale..."

Erica nodded in agreement. "Derek Hale. I'm not annoyed at you in the slightest. You can kiss whoever you want, it doesn't bother me."

Alexia looked around her, noticing that none of the other wolves were in the canteen today. She took a deep breath and rubbed her hand against her other hand.

"Stiles isn't here anymore is he? Where is he? What happened?"

Erica sighed. "Something came up. Stiles was certain that him and Ruby could handle it."

"Does Derek know? Or is he still acting pissed at him?"

Erica rolled her eyes at Alexia and took a bite of her sandwich. "I don't know why you're worrying. Ruby's with him. So what if Derek doesn't know?"

"What happens when Stiles gets himself hurt and Derek goes crazy? How do you think I'll feel if Stiles does something to spite us and he ends up hurt? I'll blame myself. It'll be my fault."

Erica stood up and jerked her head to the door. "Well we better get going then."

* * *

Oooooooo what has Stiles found out? Liking the angst between all 3 of them? :) :)


	29. Chapter 29

Hey guys. Here is Chapter 29. The last paragraph of this chapter was so hard for me to write. I wanted to make it more descriptive and not as obvious for certain reasons. I re-wrote it lots of times and I still don't know what to think, but oh well! Here it is and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf ok

* * *

"Please remind me to murder Stiles for this."

Erica pouted at Alexia. "But you love ditching school and I love feeling like a badass..."

"Yeah, but I don't like having to worry about him. What happens if something bad happens to him and I never get to make it up to him?"

Erica laughed. "And what happens if he gets over it? He's a teenage boy. You're a teenage girl. You made out with Derek, so what? You two weren't official."

Alexia sighed and settled in her seat. She looked out the window and started humming, trying to distract herself. Erica was right. Nothing happened really between her and Stiles. Sure they kissed, but he didn't make anything official or anything. What happened between her and Derek was even more of a nothing. One steamy make-out session, that's all. He practically pounced on her, she was completely innocent. Thinking back to yesterday, Alexia couldn't help remember how nice the feeling was of Derek's lips against hers, moving together in unison. She couldn't help but tingle at the memory of his hands gliding up and down her body. She was only attracted to Derek because he had two sides of him, he was a mystery. Alexia always had a thing for guys who were mysterious. Derek Hale was definitely one of them.

"Well, we're here!"

Erica's voice was crisp and loud. It shook her from her thoughts and she looked around her. They were in the middle of a forest and it was raining. She looked at Erica in desperation. What were Stiles and Ruby doing here?

"I know you think it's silly, but they're here. Stiles told me that this is where they found the scent of Levi. They want to finish him off."

Alexia couldn't even speak for a second. Everything was crazy. She couldn't sense anything, but she guessed that Levi had doused the area in sage to mute her powers. If her powers were muted then that meant...

"Ruby"

Erica looked back at her with a confused expression on her face. Her eyes widened in anticipation.

"Erica we have to do something! Call Derek!"

Alexia was breathless, looking for her phone.

"Levi has put sage everywhere. My powers aren't working. Ruby will be ten times worse! Now Stiles is out here and he's practically facing three vampires on his own. We need to call Derek. Now."

Erica finally realised. Her expression turned horrified and she grabbed in her pocket for her phone. She scrolled through it and hit the 'call' button.

"Derek you need to come to the forest just off the Wall-Mart. Stiles and Ruby went looking for Levi. Alexia and I are here now looking for them, but Levi has put sage everywhere. Please hurry up."

She pressed the 'end call' button and looked at Alexia. Alexia was fiddling with the hem of her shirt, trying not to freak out. The skin on her lips was raw and bleeding. She was nervous.

"Alexia, don't worry. I'm sure Stiles will be fine. We've got into lots of messes worse than this before and Stiles was always fine."

Alexia nodded her head. Before she could move out of the way, something struck her in the leg. She could feel the fluid seeping into her bloodstream. The forest was spinning and she couldn't stop it. The wind blew all around her and a familiar scent washed into her nose. Her heart was racing and the last thing she saw was bright red eyes looking at her. Her body slowly, gracefully, fell to the ground. The world went black.

* * *

There you go. :) Review like crazy.


	30. Chapter 30

Sorry for the delay in updating, but I didn't get a lot of reviews for the last chapter. This chapter is rather confusing in places and the major cliff-hanger is a big reason for the first part of the chapter! Hope you guys like it. :)

* * *

_Keep going. Keep running..._

The ground was wet and her feet were sluggish, but Alexia had to keep running. She had to keep running and escape because otherwise she would die. She looked behind her where both Derek and Stiles had been running, but no one was there. Shock immobilised her. Her eyes scanned the field, but there was no one in sight.

"Stiles?"

The wind blew at her, spraying her hair around her face, blinding her. She could make out a dark shape from behind her hair. The dark shape moved closer with each step it took.

"Derek?"

The shape stopped abruptly. It was too far away to see who it was, but her last question seemed to have confused it.

The wind blew again. This time it blew with more force than the previous times. It blew from behind her, causing her hair to spray forwards. She turned around and there was another dark figure walking towards her.

"Derek?"

The figure advanced towards her quickly. It had dark hair and dark eyes. It was too far away to make out any distinguishable features. They were simply a figure.

"Stiles?"

With the last question, the figure halted. Alexia squinted her eyes and looked at it with confusion. What was going on?

The wind blew a final time and knocked her over. She was lying on the wet ground and couldn't get up. Her left leg ached and her eyes were closed. Slowly she opened her eyes and both of the dark figures were standing over her.

However, they weren't figures anymore. It was Derek Hale and Stiles, but it wasn't Derek Hale and Stiles. They had the same figure, the same build, the same features, but their eyes were empty. Their eyes did not have the same warmth and adoration that she was used to. They looked at her with pure loathing.

"D-Derek? St-Stiles?" She stuttered.

Both men ignored her. Derek nodded at Stiles and they walked away from her. They were maybe ten feet away when they both withdrew knives from their pockets.

"What the-"

The following events silenced her. Derek charged at Stiles and plunged his knife deep into his chest. The knife slid in easily and Alexia heard the sound of his ribs breaking and of it reaching his heart. The life drained from Stiles' eyes and he dropped to the ground. Derek looked at the boy fall, before plunging his knife into his own heart. Derek Hale dropped to the ground slowly. His body still maintained its grace and strength, even in death.

"N-n-no"

Before Alexia could stand up, her vision went blurry. Everything was spinning and she felt herself becoming drowsy. For the second time, the world went black.

...

Deja vu. When something is so familiar that you swear it's happened to you before. That's how Alexia felt when she woke up.

"I've never known it to have that affect on someone before. 12 hours is a long time to be unconscious for."

A strangely familiar voice spoke to Alexia, but her eyes still remained firmly shut.

_12 hours? That must mean that it was a dream. _

Slowly, dreading the reveal, she opened her eyes and observed her surroundings. She was in the same room she had been when Levi had kidnapped her, Stiles and Derek. She was even placed in the same chair, with chains keeping her arms securely bound to the arm of the chair.

"I know not to make the same mistake as last time. You can't do any magic."

He hadn't been standing in her line of view, but as he spoke he walked over to her. His mouth was stretched into an enormous grin as he bent over and stroked her cheek. He could feel her hair standing on edge, how her stomach turned when he touched her.

A throbbing pain in her left leg told her that part of her dream was actually true. Her face screwed up as she couldn't put any pressure on her wound to stop it bleeding. Looking down, her trousers were stained red with blood. There were vampires in the room, but they weren't affected by her blood.

"W-what happened to me? Why am I here?"

As she spoke she tried to free her hands, but nothing happened. She wasn't surprised. Levi had really done his homework this time.

"Well it's a really long story..." Levi was enjoying teasing her.

Suddenly Alexia remembered why her leg was so sore. Her voice shot up as she questioned Levi.

"You shot me!"

Backing away from her, Levi put his hands up.

"Well I agree that it wasn't the best idea, but it was the only way to administer it."

His sentence was rather vague, causing Alexia to raise her eyebrows in curiosity. Levi sighed and explained himself.

"It was the only way to administer the wolfsbane."

* * *

Sooooooo Alexia was shot with wolfsbane! Remember what happened to everyone when they drank wolfsbane? Anddddddd Alexia had a pretty freaky dream when she was unconscious. For anyone that is rather clueless: STILES AND DEREK ARE NOT DEAD!


	31. Chapter 31

Sooooo I haven't uploaded in a while. School work and friends take up most of my time and I haven't been getting many reviews to keep me motivated. Anyway this is a pretty long chapter and kinda clears some stuff up... Mostly tension though! Tell me who you are all liking Alexia with... Stiles or Derek?

* * *

"Hold on, you're telling me that you injected me with wolfsbane?"

What good would injecting wolfsbane into a witch do? It was only fatal to werewolves. If he wanted to kill her, he should have used sage. Numerous possibilities raced through her mind with none of them fitting apart from one...

"You wanted me to hallucinate."

Her voice was sharp and cut the tension in the room like a knife. She finally realised why Levi was doing this. She remembered back to what Stiles told her about Lydia's last party. Peter had made her put wolfsbane into the bowl and everyone was affected, not just the werewolves. It was slightly toxic to people, but only in large amounts. It really just made you hallucinate. But when you hallucinated, you actually acted it out. You shouted and screamed and saw things. Everyone around you could see you acting strangely.

"Let me out."

Alexia's voice was stronger than before. She could feel the sage was wearing away, but Levi didn't realise. She decided to play act with him and distract him before doing anything. She knew that he wouldn't let her out if she asked, but it was a way to kill time and make him less suspicious. Maybe she would get something out of him.

"Not so soon, little witch. You and I need to have a little chat."

Alexia nodded. "So what do you want to ask me about? Are you going to torture me? Is that why you brought me here? Is that why you lured my friends into the woods?"

Before she finished speaking the throbbing in her leg started bleeding again. The wound had not clotted and blood was pouring out. She could sense that the vampires noticed, but not one of them was affected badly. This was different from the last time she saw them when they were full of bloodlust.

Levi didn't answer her question directly, but he did speak to her.

"Derek Hale, huh? It would do you a lot of good to stay away from him, you know. He's not good news."

Alexia gritted her teeth and let her frustration take over. "I think I know what's good and bad news myself. Bad news is waking up and finding you've been kidnapped by vampires. Anything apart from that is good news in my book. Therefore I consider Derek to be good news. Sorry to, ah, disappoint you there."

"Well Ruby was never much judge of character either, how can you be any different? I thought witches could sense things." He laughed. "I guess that wasn't true."

He shifted his weight from leg to leg and sighed.

"You keep telling yourself you like Stiles but deep down it is Derek, isn't it? I heard that. You kept calling out his name with more pain in your voice."

Alexia grimaced at him and he continued on with a blank expression on his face. She didn't know what he was up to.

"You asked me why I captured you and brought you here? I'll tell you. I wanted to find out your deepest fear. That's what that particular wolfsbane does to you. You live your biggest nightmare. But you don't really live it; it's all inside your head. Now I know..."

He paused and smirked at her.

"Your biggest fear is losing him. You barely even know him, but you're so transfixed by him. I could sense it the first time we captured him. I didn't know what you were then, but I knew what you and he both felt for each other. There was a lingering bond and it's been intensified."

Alexia cut in before he said anything else. "So now you know what everyone else already knows. Why do you want to know? Unless..."

She broke off and cocked her head to the side. Her eyes surveyed the room and she felt everything. Her hands were tingling with her new found power. The sage had worn off, but she was going to get a few questions from him first.

"They are all distractions."

His statement was so unexpected that she froze.

_Distractions?_

"They are all distractions. You don't need Derek Hale; he will only bring you down. You need us."

The absurdity of his sentence combined with her nervousness caused her to laugh. Uncontrollable laughter erupted from her and it was verging on hysterics before she could calm herself down. Levi was getting angrier and angrier by the minute.

"I-I need you? Are you messing with me?"

Levi shook his head in earnest.

"You tried to freaking kill me! Twice! If there was someone I didn't need it would be you!"

Her hands started shaking and she was trying to control her breathing. Nothing was working; she could feel the magic inside her veins trying to escape.

"Breathe, breathe, come on..."

She clenched her fists and opened her eyes. Vivid colours swarmed her vision and there was a cry of pain. She felt the white hot flash before she saw it. Levi was on the ground, unconscious. She was certain the rest of the vampires were unconscious too. She unclenched her fist and the chains broke easily, falling to the ground with a clinking noise. She laughed uneasily. Everything seemed too easy. Tiptoeing around the room, she avoided going near Levi's body and exited the room.

The adrenaline took over and Alexia found herself running away from the house. She couldn't comprehend what had just happened. She needed to get as far away as possible before the vampires woke up and recaptured her. Memories of her dream inserted themselves on her brain; images that Alexia was sure would be etched on the inside of her skull forever. Derek's empty eyes, Stiles' hatred in his voice, Derek plunging the knife into Stiles' chest, Derek's lifeless body floating to the ground, both men gone...

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice a dark figure in front of her, until she found herself bouncing of its chest. For the third time that day, the world went black.

* * *

Review, review, review :)


	32. Chapter 32

Hello all you lovely people! I'm so sorry for my absence- I've had exams for the past 2 weeks and life has been crazy! However I have had hardly any reviews for my story so... HAVE YOU BEEN MISSING IT? Anywayyyyyy here is the next chapter and just remember - more reviews equals quicker updatesssssss! PS if any of you want spoilers, then PM me and you may get a few... feeling generous!

* * *

_Too hot, too hot, too hot, too hot..._

Alexia's hands went up immediately to protect her face from the heat that was beating down on her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around her.

_White walls, huh? That's definitely something new..._

She cleared her throat and went to speak, but her voice wouldn't work. Her hands jumped to her throat to check it was still there. Heart beating fast, she sat up and surveyed her surroundings.

The dark, muscular figure that could only belong to Derek Hale was fast asleep in a chair. His clothes were ripped and torn, but he didn't seem to be injured. Alexia's eyes narrowed in to his face. He was blissfully sleeping, peaceful and content.

_I'm guessing this is what Derek's room looks like..._

However, she was puzzled. How did she get here? A million different things had happened yesterday. She had nearly died and she thought she watched Derek and Stiles die too. A quiet voice shook her and brought her back to reality.

"Alexia."

The relieved voice of Derek Hale sent shivers down her spine. His warm eyes looked into hers, so different from the empty ones that haunted her dream. The corners of his mouth were turned up into a happy smile, one that was returned by Alexia the moment he came over and sat beside her on the bed.

"Derek, what happ-" She began, before he cut her off.

"Shhh, don't worry. Nothing else matters now, only that you're okay."

She raised her eyebrows, but didn't say anything else. She slowly moved her hand across the bed until it was right beside his. Then using all her restraint, she touched the back of his palm.

Her touch compelled Derek to move forwards, to finally take what he wanted. He'd never felt the human side of love before, never felt the way he does now, never wanted someone as much as they wanted him. His lips found hers and suddenly he didn't care that he was foolish and silly, he didn't care that she was only young, he didn't care that Stiles was completely in love with her too.

His lips parted and she could feel his warm breath on her. She rolled on top of him and kissed him back, harder. His lips moved from her mouth and traced down her neck, slow and teasing. Her fingertips traced his toned stomach and she could feel him starting to smile.

"W-wait, Derek. We have to stop."

He laughed. "Why? I don't want to and I'm pretty sure you don't want to either..."

She sat up and looked at him.

"What happened to me?"

He avoided her gaze and spoke in a low voice. "Erica and you went to the forest to help Stiles and Ruby, who were both idiots. However, Levi's plan was to lure you out. You arrived and he shot all of the wolves with wolfsbane, but he also shot you. You passed out and he took you off, leaving all of us lying there unable to do anything. Wolfsbane reacts differently for non-wolves as it makes you re-live your biggest fear. He wants you to join him, he needs a witch and you're the only one he knows that he can manipulate now."

The entire time Derek spoke, her mouth was open in surprise.

"I kinda know what happened with Levi, but I used magic to escape and left him unconscious. I ran away and passed out. What happened to me then?"

"You ran into me. I was looking for you after Stiles told me what happened. I'd never seen you so weak before, you just collapsed."

"Oh"

"You've been asleep for 2 days. I tried to wake you up, but nothing worked. I was afraid you'd slipped into a coma..."

Alexia laughed at him. "I'm not that fragile, but thanks for looking after me. Where are the others? Do they not usually hang out in your crib?"

Derek grimaced and looked away. "Yeah, that's the problem."

"What's the problem?"

Alexia's heart started to race and she knew what was coming, what Derek had been afraid to tell her the whole time.

"Stiles is missing."

* * *

OooOoOooo so why is Stiles missing? What do we all think? Let me know xxxx


	33. Chapter 33

Hello my beautiful people! I'm so incredibly sorry, but my life is hectic and woah I just have been so busy! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and a very happy new year! 2013 is going to be kick-ass and I'm so excited for it to unfold. Anyway, here is Chapter 33.

PS- I know most of you have already, but I think all of you should check out "Mikky Ekko". One of his songs was played in 2x08 called "We must be killers" I believe. He is incredible and I love all his songs. He's also in Rihanna's latest song, "Stay", which he co-wrote with one of her producers. A few of his songs have inspired some themes in this fic and I think all of you should go listen to his music. Definitely the new artist to watch in 2013.

* * *

Alexia's body seemed to process panic differently this time. Everything slowed down. Derek was talking to her, trying to calm her down and make everything "OK", but nothing could be OK. Stiles was missing and it was her fault. Everything was her fault. Tears started falling, thick and fast, down her cheek.

The funny thing was that she couldn't even describe how she felt. That feeling of desperation and uselessness that you get when you lose your phone or spill food down your favourite T-shirt, well she definitely was suffering from that. She thought that being a witch would solve all her problems, but in reality it made everything worse. She was caught in this mess of hunters, vampires and werewolves that could only end badly.

She looked at Derek and he was looking at her, concern etched on his face. He took her hands in his and looked deep into her eyes. She didn't know how to feel; Derek and she had this connection, she couldn't even describe it to herself.

"Stiles will be fine, Alexia. You haven't been as involved with him as I have. Every time that something happens, he always seems to find his way out of it. I bet he's just gone for a long walk."

She shook her head. "What exactly happened? Was he kidnapped or what? You said 'missing', but you didn't tell me what you meant."

"Well after the incident with Levi in the woods, we found out what happened to you. All of us went back to my house. Stiles told us he would meet us there and that he had something to do. That was a couple of days ago and we haven't heard from him since. I, uh, don't know what to think. Maybe he just needs his head sorted out or something."

Alexia stood up. "But you don't just disappear for a few days! Have you guys not tracked his scent or something? Surely you can do that. And what about his dad- the Sheriff? Does he not wonder where Stiles is?"

Derek shook his head. "See, that's the funny thing. Scott went round to Stiles' house to check if he'd been back there, and he was speaking to the Sheriff. Turns out that Stiles texted his dad yesterday saying that he was safe and he needed to get out of town for a couple of days."

"So what you're saying is..." Alexia paused. "Stiles is okay?"

Derek nodded and put his hand in his pocket. He pulled out a dark blue shirt far too small to possibly belong to him.

"It could be someone else texting from his phone; we have to find out what's going on. There is a way, though. I remember him telling me what you did to find Levi and the vampire coven. You used a locator spell, but you needed something belonging to them."

Alexia looked at the blue shirt and then back at Derek. "I had no clue what I was doing last time and I have no clue now, but OK I'll do it. Only because it's Stiles."

She lifted the tea-light that had been sitting on the table and placed it in her palm. It re-lighted and then she told Derek to hold on to it for her. He just looked at her as if she was speaking in a foreign language.

"The candle helps with giving me more energy, manipulating the elements. I only need it because I'm still recovering. Be quiet."

She closed her eyes and imagined Stiles' face. Then she lifted the shirt and caressed it. A spark ignited and her pulse was racing. She was so close to finding Stiles, but suddenly and abruptly everything stopped. It wasn't the same as last time; she couldn't make the final connection. She opened her eyes and looked at Derek.

"Is there sage in the room?"

"Nope, I'm certain" said Derek, "why?"

"Cause I can't find him. I can't make the final connection. Last time that happened it was because of the sage..." She broke off, unable to finish her sentence.

Derek leaned forward, grasping both her hands.

"Derek? What happens if he's dead? That's the only possible conclusion, right?"

Derek didn't answer her question. His eyes narrowed and he cocked his ear to the right. Footsteps. Alexia could sense someone coming near the house. It was a different aura though.

Derek spoke first. "Vampire, I think."

"Not exactly..." said Alexia.

The footsteps got increasingly louder and faster as they made their way up the stairs. Derek and Alexia stayed where they were. They hadn't made their mind up of what to do.

Suddenly, the door burst open and a familiar face greeted them. However, this face had changed. It was no longer the face that Alexia had grown to love, it was the face of a stranger. It was like seeing a friend through a mask. You could only recognise their eyes and body; there was something off about it. Their lips opened and out came an unfamiliar word; spoke with a melodic tone that didn't fit the person in question.

"Hybrid."

* * *

So that took a drastic turn. Who is the hybrid? I think we can all guess for now. Review and tell me what you think. xoxo


	34. Chapter 34

"What the freaking hell are you talking about?"

Standing infront of Alexia was no other than Stiles.

"Please tell me that this is something other than what I'm thinking. Please tell me this is all a joke. Please tell me that you haven't freaking lost your mind." She started pacing the room, not daring to look at him.

Derek, on the other hand, looked lost for words. "When you say 'hybrid', do you mean... do you mean half werewolf half vampire?"

Alexia looked at Stiles with pure disbelief. Out of nowhere, the lightbulb above his head shattered into a million fractions, falling everywhere.

"Please tell me that 'hybrid' is a name of a car. Please tell me that you are not half vampire."

Stiles cocked his head to the side and the corners of his mouth turned up into a grin that did not suit him. This wasn't Stiles anymore, she could tell that much.

"Oh I don't know. You both sure could tell the difference from my scent, couldn't you?" He laughed sharply. "You also couldn't track me. Maybe something has changed..."

**Smash**. The vase sitting on the bedside table smashed into tiny pieces. The bookcase that took up most of the left side of the room fell and all the books fell out.

"What the freaking hell have you done? Are you seriously out of your mind? Where even were you? You just, what, ran off and became a vampire?"

Alexia had really had enough this time. What sort of craziness had occupied Stiles' mind? Becoming a "hybrid, really? Was that even possible? She started to walk towards him but, before her foot had re-touched the ground, Stiles was no longer in front of her. Frowning, she looked around her and turned around only to be facing him again from a different position.

"Don't come near me." Stiles voice was cold and empty, no longer belonging to the boy who was once her friend.

It's quite funny how much you take someone for granted. How you really believe they'll always be there for you. Those four words that Stiles said changed everything between them. Realisation hit her, and swept her away. The tears were falling before she even knew it.

Stiles was watching her face carefully, but he didn't seem to care of her reaction. His face remained emotionless; his eyes remained empty. He mouthed the words: "It's better this way" and then, quicker than Derek has ever moved before, Stiles disappeared from the room and the house.

Derek flopped onto the chair. "What the hell just happened? Did that really..."

Alexia finished his sentence. "Happen? Apparently so."

Derek shook his head.

Alexia continued on. "It didn't seem like, like Stiles. It was him, but a different 'him'." she broke off and looked at him. "What brought that on? He basically just betrayed us and became a vampire for no reason at all."

Derek didn't answer her. He stared at the blank wall for a while, his eyebrows becoming increasingly closer together as the minutes passed. Alexia coughed and shook him from his daydream. Coming back to earth with a crash, Derek looked at her and frowned apologetically.

"Sorry. I, uh, should ring the others and tell them to come, yeah?"

Alexia nodded and Derek turned his back on her and rang one of the other wolves. His voice was low and unintelligible; she could only make out two words: 'Stiles' and 'hybrid'. Derek nodded to himself and ended the conversation on his phone.

"They'll be here as soon as possible. I'll be downstairs."

And with that, Derek walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, leaving Alexia to slowly fall apart alone.

* * *

There you go. Hope you all like it. Review and tell me what you think. :)


	35. Chapter 35

Thank you so much for all the reviews. Here is Chapter 35 and I hope you all like it. I never really do song lyrics, but this part of the lyric really inspired me for a lot of this story. It may not seem obvious now, but as you read on the next few chapters it will maybe make more sense. It's also to do with the story and Alexia herself. Anyway, read and review. Love you all :)

* * *

**_"Ohhh the reason I hold on  
Ohhh cause I need this hole gone  
Funny you're the broken one but i'm the only one who needed saving  
Cause when you never see the lights it's hard to know which one of us is caving"_**

**_Stay - Mikky Ekko and Rihanna. _**

* * *

The fact that she was in Derek's room stopped her from causing mass destruction. She couldn't do that to him, but keeping all her emotions inside her was not a good idea either. She was likely to explode at any given moment.

Alexia had never really had someone truly hate her before. There were people from school that she didn't like, but it never got so far that she hated them. This was a completely different matter, though. She had completely betrayed Stiles by making out with his "alpha", who is almost like a brother/father/teacher to him. How messed up had she got? Derek may only be 5 years older than her, but the five years between them and the five years between any human couple were completely different.

She blamed herself. She could tell Derek blamed her too, from the cold-shoulder treatment she had received from him anyway. Maybe he blamed himself too, but the majority of the blame should be placed on her. She had toyed with both boys unintentionally, but she should have never done anything.

The other funny thing about rejection, though in this case it was more of a serious rejection, is that it makes you realise how much you care about one person. Alexia truly did care about Stiles, she thought they were great friends and she did have feelings for him. A tiny part of her was in love with him too, but why had she taken so long to realise it?

Knock knock.

"Derek sent me up."

Alexia snapped her head up to see Erica standing at the door. The blonde werewolf smiled and came and sat down on the bed beside Alexia. Concern was etched on her face.

"I'm kinda in shock too, you know? I mean, this isn't a very 'Stiles' thing to do. I don't know why on earth he ran off to become a hybrid, but hey there's no point upsetting yourself, sweetie."

The unlikely friendship that had blossomed between her and Erica was perhaps the most surprising thing. Erica seemed to be longing for a girl-friend and Alexia was the perfect match. They really did get along and Erica always seemed to know what to do. This time was really no exception.

Alexia brushed the tears from her cheek. "I blame myself. I know that maybe it's not about me, but I really upset him and he ran off and now..."

Suddenly everything clicked into place.

"Uh, Alexia? What are you doing?"

But Alexia had no time for questions. She jumped up out of bed and ran down the stairs where the pack was sitting, minus Stiles. They all looked surprised to see her and slightly worried.

"Ruby," she said, addressing the other witch. "Remember the day I got kidnapped by Levi and the vampires. Stiles told you to come with him to the woods and you went with him. What did he tell you?"

Ruby's eyes narrowed. "What? Eh, well he just said that he came across their scent, but he didn't wanna involve you or Derek because he had fallen out with you two. Why? What's this got to do with anything?"

Alexia grabbed her hair in frustration, yelling out in anger.

"I was upstairs with Erica and suddenly everything clicked. We know that the only people able to 'turn' Stiles into a vampire are Levi, right? So we must assume that Stiles is now with Levi and the others... but why? That's what I've been wondering."

Scott cut in. "What? I know my best friend, he wouldn't-"

"Oh trust me you don't know what anyone would do, Scott. We have heightened senses, but we can't predict the future." Said Derek.

"Anyway, let me finish. So the day I was kidnapped, he and Ruby went to the woods knowing that if I found out what was going on, I would certainly go to "help". Levi kidnapped me and he used wolfsbane on me to find out what my deepest desires were. They involved Stiles, but not to the extent that he wanted. That's what Levi meant about 'distractions'..." She paused and mulled it over. "When all of you went back here to make a plan, Stiles ditched you all and I'm sure that he joined Levi. He was turned into a hybrid. A half vampire, half werewolf and I'm sure that they needed me for that."

Allison chirped up. "But you were unconscious. You couldn't have performed magic, so you weren't needed. They just want you to join them, but you won't."

"Wait guys. Holy crap I should have realised before." Ruby spoke, her voice filled with panic. "You're one of the Totem Orbem. Oh my God, why didn't we protect you more?"

All of their heads snapped round to look at Ruby; each one of them had the same panicked expression on their face.

Ruby spoke again. "Derek, don't you know what I'm talking about? Her blood, it's special. No wonder they needed her."

Alexia's eyes narrowed. "My blood? I'm a witch. I can't turn into a vampire or werewolf or anything, you told me that."

"Yes, she did, but not for one of the Orbem. Your blood is like a potent binding agent. They need some of it and vampire blood for a werewolf to be turned into a hybrid. It was an old legend that my uncle Peter told me about once. I thought nothing of it because I never thought I would meet one of the Orbem." Said Derek.

Alexia's breathing became shallow. "So you're telling me that they needed some of my blood to turn Stiles into a hybrid? Is there anything else it can do? Cure cancer? Make gold?"

Derek spoke up. "Well, technically your blood does possess healing powers along with a vampire's. So, uh, yes..."

"And Stiles knew this? Of course he did, he knew everything about me. Jeez, why did he do this? Is this what he always wanted or something? To become a big bad monster? To use his friend's blood unwillingly to become a freaking hybrid?"

Erica patted her on the back. "We don't know that for certain, okay? Something weird could be going on; we just have to go with everything for now. Stiles has left us and we have to let him go."

_We have to let him go. I have to let him go. I have to let him go. I have to let him... I can't let him go. _

Alexia turned to pleading. "How can you let him go so easily? Why have you all given up? This is Stiles we're talking about okay? A week ago he was lying on my bed..."

Derek cut in. "Well maybe that's the problem."


	36. Chapter 36

Hey everyone! Woah the reaction to the last chapter was incredible, thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! I'm nearly at 10,000 views- wow! That is honestly so cool to think that lots of you have read my story. Anyway, because I'm feeling really nice I'm going to give you two chapters for today.

* * *

**_"I woke up, I was stuck in a dream  
You were there, you were tearing up everything  
And we all know how to fake it baby  
And we all know what we've done." _**

**_- We Must Be Killers by Mikky Ekko. _**

I just think this song really relates everything going on in this story.

* * *

Derek cut in, "Well maybe that's the problem."

The whole room went quiet. Allison, Scott, Ruby and Erica all looked at each other awkwardly.

_Well maybe that's the problem? _

"Derek."

Scott spoke his name in a low voice, so slow that it was almost inaudible.

"Don't do this; don't do this now." Scott was almost pleading with him. And this is why everyone likes Scott. He was turned without a choice and he has to live with that every day. He tries to be the hero, even if everything goes wrong. His desperate need to save everyone makes him more human than most of others, even the humans.

"You're right. Look, Alexia, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that, okay. I was just frustrated."

Alexia couldn't even look at him. She opened her mouth, but only a squeak came out. Her eyes watered and she looked at the ground, away from all of them. They were all werewolves, though, and they could sense exactly how she was feeling.

Derek cleared his throat. She looked up and opened her mouth, talking to him but avoiding his gaze.

"I get it. I'm the problem. I, uh-" Her voice cracked and the tears started streaming down her cheeks. There were so many things she wanted to say, but she couldn't.

Everything had escalated so quickly, she didn't know how a silly crush on her could result in everyone losing their best friend. She didn't understand how Stiles could possibly turn into a hybrid because of her. She didn't have that effect on people; she couldn't have that effect on people.

Again, Erica was the only one really comforting her. "Don't worry; I'm positive it's not you. Stiles had his own reasons for doing that." She shot Derek a dirty look. "Don't listen to Derek, he doesn't really mean that."

Derek shook his head, but didn't say anything. The look on his face said it all. However, something wasn't right. A silly crush on someone that wasn't reciprocated was not enough to send them over the edge. She pondered her other theories. The rest of them were not as innocent as they tried to make out. Scott, who was meant to be Stiles' best friend, has always been more powerful and more sought after by the rest of the pack for guidance. Allison hardly speaks to Stiles and when she does, she acts as if she's better than him. Derek is the alpha and he has control over all of them. He is the most powerful werewolf, but Stiles (as a hybrid) is more powerful than Derek now.

Power: the one thing that all of them craved; the one thing that could change you from the inside.

It's funny how Alexia never really wanted power, even still she finds herself quite confused by the actions of some people. But when she's truly angry and she uses her abilities to help her friends, she is more powerful than all of them. She may not be immortal or capable of hearing things from far away, but she has certain abilities that can compete with them. She is capable of doing things that neither of the two species can do. She's even more powerful than a normal witch.

The rest of them were talking about what to do, but she tuned them out. Years of expertise told her that she didn't want to hear what they were talking about. She would just do whatever they told her to do. She locked eyes with Erica and nodded goodbye before grabbing her bag and walking out of Derek's house.

"Where are you going?" called Derek.

"Home" she replied.


	37. Chapter 37

Hey! So this is my seond installment of the day, woho! I'm really excited about this chapter. I have no idea why, but a lot happens. You're going to be meeting a new character, who will probably become a big part of the story. In this chapter I used some facts like dates from a noted historical event (which I hope no one has used before in their story!) and I tried to base it around that time. Anywayyyyy, I hope you all like it and tell me what you think! Review please!

* * *

Alexia had left her phone at home and she'd figured that her mum was in a pretty worried state after her long absence. She walked through the door and slowly closed it, trying to avoid attention from her parents and hopefully escape to her room. All chances of that happening vanished when her mum walked into the hall.

"Mum, I'm so sor-"

Her mum cut her off, hugging her instantly and kissing her on the cheek.

"I know. Your friend, Derek, called round the other night. He explained a few things to me about you. He said you were a witch and I didn't believe him, I almost threw the poor boy out of the house. But then I remembered a few stories your grandmother told me when I was growing up and I realised that it probably is true, so I let him stay. He told me that you were recovering from being knocked out and you were staying at his house." She smiled and continued. "I'm sorry that you felt that you couldn't tell me, but that's not going to happen now."

Derek had really done that for her? After everything she'd done?

Alexia felt like crying. She hadn't meant to make her mum feel like that, but she was so happy that her mum didn't think she was a freak.

"Oh mum, you have no idea how much I love you. I just couldn't come to terms with it myself, never mind to tell you. It sounds silly saying 'I'm a witch'. I thought I'd be protecting you by not telling you."

Her mum squeezed her shoulder. "You're my daughter and it's my job to protect you, but right now you can protect yourself more than I can protect you. But I will always love you, no matter what."

It had been probably the worst day of her life, but Alexia finally understood the phrase: 'every cloud has a silver lining'.

"Here I have something to show you."

...

Alexia and her mum were sitting in the living room, flicking through an old family book. It was really old and dusty, and she'd never looked inside it before.

"There," said her mum, pointing at a photo of a young lady. "That's your great-great-great-great-great-grandmother. She was apparently a witch, too."

Alexia lifted the book up and looked closely at the girl's face. She looked incredibly similar to Alexia. Alexia's fingertips brushed the face and suddenly she wasn't sitting in the living room any longer.

Alexia found herself in a crowd. She was dressed differently from everyone around her. Looking around, she had no idea who any of these people were.

"Where am I?" she said to an older woman, but the woman ignored her and walked off.

"What date is it?" she said to a young man standing beside her. He ignored her and walked on, in the same direction as the older woman. She decided to follow him and see what was going on.

Alexia walked through the crowd and suddenly she was at the front of what seemed to be an audience. However, everyone in the audience was completely oblivious to her existence. She tapped a few people on the shoulder and they ignored her. There was a stage with a few people on it. You could hardly call it a stage, though. It was made up of thick planks of wood built upon each other. There was a sign hanging from a pole, and on the sign were the words "Saga iudiciis" written in what looked like red paint.

"Saga iudiciis" she said, aloud to herself. The words were funny and definitely a foreign language. It didn't sound like French, though; probably Greek or Latin.

Two hooded figures emerged from behind the stage and the crowd went silent. Then six men and women were led onto the stage, their hands were tied together and they were incredibly dirty. This time, the crowd went crazy.

"Demon!"

"Monster"

"Creature"

_What is going on? _

She looked behind her and a familiar face caught her attention. It beckoned Alexia to come closer and started walking out of the crowd. Alexia followed the person, curious and cautious at the same time.

The person stopped a short distance away from the crowd. It lowered its hood and turned around to face Alexia. She recognised the face – how could she not? It was the face of her great-great-great-great-great grandmother - the witch.

"H-how is this happening? Aren't you supposed to be dead?" She stuttered.

Her ancestor ignored her and instead asked Alexia a question. "Do you know what year this is?"

Alexia shook her head. She didn't even know where she was.

"I'm guessing it's not 2012..."

The elder witch snorted. "Try about 300 years previous to that. It's 1692."

_1692? _

"Do you know where you are?"

Alexia shook her head again.

The elder witch tutted, "Beacon Hills, your home."

Alexia's mouth fell open. Suddenly she remembered what was significant about 1692.

"Witch trials." She said.

Her ancestor smiled. "Saga iudiciis as they were called by the 'hunters' then. I was eighteen years old and I'd just discovered my powers. There was a mass hysteria going on, everyone was afraid of these 'demons'."

"W-why are you showing me this? How are you even showing me this?" Alexia asked.

"You're not just an ordinary witch," said her great-great-great-great-great grandmother. "You're one of the Totem Orbem. You need to know these things. The people killed here? They weren't witches, they were scapegoats. The real witches weren't harmed."

Alexia looked behind her at the audience. A man was talking, a very familiar looking man. He was explaining about these 'demons' and the crowd were murmuring in agreement. She narrowed in on his face. He had the same curly hair, albeit it was chin-length, and the same exact shade of eyes and skin tone as her friend...

"Allison."

* * *

Wow, so Allison has some sort of connection to witches being hunted? The Argent family have some serious connections, right?! We all know Allison is good, but why is it significant that someone who is related to her hunted witches too? Why would her great-great-great-great-great grandmother want to tell her that? Anyway, that's all until next time. Review!


	38. Chapter 38

I finally reached 10,000 views! WOW.

Thank you to everyone who has viewed my story! You're all fabulous (even though you don't review that much)! Anywayyyyy I'm super excited for the rest of my story to pan out. The more you review, the more I write!

* * *

_**"Imagine no possessions**_  
_**I wonder if you can**_  
_**No need for greed or hunger**_  
_**A brotherhood of man.**_

_**Imagine all the people sharing all the world**_  
_**You, you may say **_  
_**I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one**_  
_**I hope some day you'll join us**_  
_**And the world will live as one" **_

- John Lennon, Imagine.

The greatest song ever.

* * *

How could it be? Allison's family only hunted werewolves, and they didn't even do that anymore. After the death of Gerard, Chris Argent didn't really see a purpose in carrying out his vendetta against werewolves. The only werewolves in Beacon Hills were good ones.

That left the other option: what about Allison's other parent, her mother? She married into the Argent family, so therefore her maiden name would not be Argent. She pictured Allison's mother's face and it did look similar to the hunter. However, Allison's mother was dead. When she tried to kill Scott, she was accidentally bitten by Derek.

Alexia looked at her ancestor. "Is Allison really related to him?"

Her great-great-great-great-great grandmother nodded. "That man isn't an Argent, though. You've guessed right; Allison is related to him through her mother's side of the family. She was born into two families that both hunted supernatural creatures."

Alexia was confused. "But what has this got to do with anything? Allison's mother is dead..."

As soon as Alexia said that, her vision started to become blurry. Her ancestor was standing in front of her, but Alexia could hardly make her out. Her mouth was opening and closing, but the words were low and unintelligible.

"She-she has family. You need to be careful. Watch o-out for the-the 16th...There's-"

Suddenly a black cloud appeared on the horizon and started to rain. Raindrops were falling, thick and fast, but Alexia remained untouched. She looked up to the sky and lifted her hand up, but her hand remained impervious to the raindrops. She smiled and tossed her hair back, it was like being in her own glass ball. She laughed to herself and then realised, with a snap, why she was here. She turned her attention back to her great-great-great-great-great grandmother, but she had disappeared. Alexia blinked and looked behind her. There was no one there either. What happened to the stage and the witch hunt? She turned her head back around and she found herself standing in her living room.

...

"Alexia?"

Her mum was waving her hand in front of her face. How long had she been unconscious for?

"Anyway, I was just saying about your great-great-great-great-great grandmother. Her name was Joanna, pretty isn't it? She actually lived here too. Her father moved her and her brother after their mother died."

So apparently she hadn't been unconscious for long. It was pretty crazy how she had what felt like an hour long conversation with a witch, which was in reality only a second long. All this magic was messing with her head.

Alexia furrowed her eyebrows. "Her mother died? What happened?"

Her mum flicked over the page. "Oh look, it says here. They found her body one day when they returned home. Both her hands were tied together and her feet were bound too. That's awful..."

_So her mother was a witch too? Is that why she was killed? Is that what she was trying to say? _

"Mum, do you know where they lived before?"

Her mum scanned down the book with her finger, until she came to the right part. "Yep, it says here. They lived in a small town just outside of Salem, Massachusetts."

_Salem. _

Everyone knew about the Salem Witch Trials of 1692. Heck, they even learnt about them in History last year. Joanna's mother was killed in them, but how did they find out she was a witch?

Her mum closed the book. "Anyway, I thought it would be good to look at some of our family history. You used to love that. I remember you telling me that you knew you were related to someone cool. And you are."

Alexia laughed. "If you're talking about yourself, then think again."

Her mum lightly pushed her shoulder and laughed. "I was always the cool mum. Speaking of being cool, what's going on with you and that Derek boy? He seems to care a lot about you."

"I am so not talking Derek with you," said Alexia.

"So there's something to tell?" her mum laughed again, "Don't worry, I don't mind. He's certainly a good looking boy. Maybe a little bit old, though."

Alexia rolled her eyes. "Are we going to watch TV or something then? I'll get the popcorn."

For the rest of the night Alexia and her mum sat on the sofa and ate popcorn and watched TV. It had been so long since she had a normal night with her mum. She realised how much she missed it, how much she missed her mum. She was so focused on becoming a witch, that she realised how she lost a part of herself in those past few weeks. She was still human, but barely.

Just like every night, Derek came by and watched over her. However this night was more entertaining. She was still up and she was talking to her mum. He couldn't help noticing the light blush on her cheeks, the way her eyebrows were constantly moving, the way her hair sat on top of her head, and the huge smile that was plastered on her face.

She could sense that Derek was nearby, but she didn't want him to know that she knew. So she tried her hardest to focus on her mum, but her restraint slipped. She glanced out the window and her eyes met his. He looked her deep in the eyes and pointed upwards. She nodded briefly and told her mum she was going to bed. She kissed her mum on the cheek and walked out of the room, slowly climbing each step one by one.

* * *

That's all for now! Review


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39, enjoy

* * *

Derek was sitting on her bed when she entered her room. She hadn't been expecting him to be waiting on her and she gasped when she saw a dark figure sitting on the bed.

Derek patted the bed and motioned for her to come and sit beside him. She raised her eyebrows, but sat down. Was he still mad at her? He was acting really cold with her, but he sorted everything out with her mum...

"Thank you." Alexia blurted out.

"For talking to your mum? No problem, you're not the first person I've done that for." His tone was cold and uncaring.

And there Derek goes again, belittling any feelings she gathers for him. He can make her feel great, but he can also make her feel like nothing. Alexia sniffed and her mouth formed a tight smile. They were sitting in a rather awkward silence for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

Alexia interrupted him. "For it to come out like that?"

"And for earlier too. I didn't mean it. You're not the problem, I am."

Alexia nodded and looked away. Something between them was broken. They both blamed each other, and they both blamed themselves. However she still had to work with Derek and tell him everything she knew.

"I, uh, something happened...earlier." she said.

Derek looked at her strangely. "What happened?"

"It's easier if I show you... Close your eyes."

Derek closed his eyes and Alexia placed her hands on his temples. She closed her eyes too and cleared her mind. She focused on what happened earlier with Joanna, the Witch Trials and, most importantly, Allison. A current ran through her hand and flowed into Derek. It was invisible, but she could feel it. Memories flashed through her mind and she could feel it working. The power from her body finally eclipsed and she opened her eyes.

"That was... woah. It was like I was watching it on TV. I saw everything..."

Alexia nodded. "Yeah, that's how it works."

"And Allison's mother's family are witch hunters?" Derek asked.

Alexia nodded again. "Apparently so,"

Derek groaned. "Why is everything suddenly happening at once?"

"Well at least we know now..."

Something Derek said triggered a memory. The 16th, Joanna had warned her.

"Derek. What date is it?" she asked him, panicking.

He gave her a strange look, but took his phone out of his pocket and checked the date.

"It's the 15th," he said. "Why?"

...

He hadn't picked up on it yet.

"Tomorrow is the 16th! Remember what Joanna told me... Oh my goodness Derek!"

His eyebrows shot up. "She told you to be careful of the 16th, didn't she? Has it got something to do with Allison's mother?"

She sighed. "Well you bit Allison's mother and she killed herself... So it can't be her."

Alexia remembered back a few months ago. It was before she knew she was a witch. Allison didn't come into school for a couple of days, neither did Scott or Stiles. When she returned, there were lots of rumours: where had she been, what had happened? Then it all came out, her mother had killed herself. Of course she wrote a "suicide note" and claimed she couldn't live any longer. Alexia found the truth out a couple of weeks ago, though. Derek had accidentally bitten her after she tried to kill Scott.

She tried a different approach. "What about Gerard? He came back to avenge Kate's death, didn't he?"

Derek shook his head. "Gerard came back the day of Kate's funeral. He didn't come back to avenge her death though. He was dying from cancer and he wanted a cure."

So they'd been given a warning about the 16th and a hint about Allison's family and Derek didn't seem to think they were related.

"But what if someone's coming back to avenge Victoria's death, right? Someone from her side of the family that knows what exactly happened to her?"

"Hmm, maybe" Derek said.

And there Derek was, ignoring her again.

"What do you want?" she accidentally blurted out.

Derek's eyes widened. She could hear his sharp intake of breath.

"Wait, I didn't-"

He held his hand up. "No, really, you did mean it. I just, uh, wanted to see how you were...coping."

Alexia forced herself to smile. "Right, okay. Well Derek I think I'm going to go to bed now. So..."

"Oh," he said, realising she wanted to be left alone. "I'll see you tomorrow at mine."

Derek slipped out of her window and jumped to the ground, making no noise in the process. His leap was very animalistic, but Alexia realised, laughing to herself, that he was an animal.

She lifted her phone off the bed. Her screensaver was of her and Stiles making silly faces at the camera. Stiles had been insistent on her making one of them her screensaver. She thought back to that day: was it possible that Stiles had already planned everything then? Had he wanted her to think of him, despite what he said? The thought made her smile; that Stiles hadn't given up on her... he had given up on the rest of them. Alexia laughed coldly at her stupidity. Of course he had given up on her, despite everything he had told her.

Alexia unlocked her phone and went on to her iPod app. She hit shuffle and the first song came on. It was about heartbreak. She hit next. The second song came on; the same thing. She kept constantly hitting the next button, but everything song had the same reminder to her: Stiles.

How could he have this effect on her? She could feel the anger building up in her. She had to be careful; if she got too angry then something bad would happen. Her phone buzzed, it was Scott asking her if she was alright. She snapped and threw her phone at the wall, not caring if it was broken or not. She grabbed her hair in anger, and began crying. The crying turned to hysterics as she muttered one name under her breath the whole time: Stiles.

Slowly she began to calm down, her breathing became regular and the tears became less frequent. She put her head down on her pillow and pulled the covers up over her. She needed sleep, but she didn't need the nightmares  
she was fraught with every night. Taking deep breaths she managed to close her eyes. She began to drift away to sleep.

Derek had been watching her the whole time without her even realising. He didn't say anything, just looked at her with pity. When she was fast asleep, he crept into her room to check on her. Her breathing was calm and the room was eerily silent apart from the steady beat of her heart. Wiping away the tear that was slowly sliding down her cheek, he kissed the top of her head before making his way out of the window again.

* * *

Review


	40. The Choice

I'm actually crying right now! This is the FINAL CHAPTER of the Awakening! Don't worry, I'll be posting a sequel and probably another sequel too. I really want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing my story. Without you, none of this would be possible! I'm so sad that this part is over, but I'm excited for everything coming up. I've been delaying this for the past few days and trying to avoid putting it up, but I had to face it sometime. I actually can't believe that I've finished my first ever Fanfiction on this website, wow. It's really humbling to think that some of you take your time out of your day to read something I've written.

I hope all of you will read my sequel and I will be posting it in the next couple of days... depending on how many reviews about this chapter and this story. I know I'm babbling, but oh well.

So here it is, Chapter 40:

* * *

**Give me love like never before,**  
**'Cause lately I've been craving more. **  
**And it's been a while but i still feel the same,**  
**Maybe I should let you go**  
**You know I'll fight my corner,**  
**And that tonight I'll call ya,**  
**After my blood, is drowning in alcohol,**  
**No I just wanna hold ya,**  
**Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out,**  
**We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around,**  
**All I want is the taste that your lips allow,**  
**my my, my my, oh give me love**

**Give Me Love - Ed Sheeran. From his debut album, +. **

**There is something quietly desperate about this song, especially the way Ed screams out "LOVE ME" in the middle of the chorus. :')**

* * *

When she woke up she felt instantly better. A whole night's sleep without a nightmare felt pretty good to her. She could actually smile for once.

"Stiles?"

The familiar face of the boy she'd cried herself to sleep over was looking at her. She was confused.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Stiles took a deep breath. "I had to see you..."

Alexia stopped still. "You left me; you blamed me, you-you-"

But Stiles was standing in front of her and he sure did look like Stiles. The proper Stiles was standing in front of her; not the Hybrid Stiles. The only problem was that he was a hybrid.

"Why did you have to do that? I never meant to hurt you. I'm so sorry."

She was almost pleading with him, but she didn't really see the point.

Stiles spoke softly, "I didn't do this because of you, really. I did it for myself. Look, I'll show you."

He touched her cheek and Alexia felt herself falling, falling out of this world and falling into another. She opened her eyes and she was in Stiles' bedroom, watching the events of one night unfold.

Levi was there along with his friend. She was unable to hear most of the conversation; a faint buzzing noise was blocking his voice. She rubbed her ear and suddenly everything was clear.

"You want to be more powerful. I can help you." Levi said.

_Powerful_

The word echoed in Alexia's mind. She blinked and found herself somewhere else.

...

Scott and Stiles were outside Beacon Hills School. It was late at night and the air was filled with tension.

"Ok, why is it starting to feel like you're Batman and I'm Robin? I don't want to be Robin all the time!" Stiles shouted angrily.

"Nobody is Batman or Robin any of the time!" Scott shot back.

Stiles raised his eyebrows, "Not even some of the time?"

Scott, sensing that they needed to get the job done quickly, ignored Stiles' question.

"Just stay here." He said.

"Oh My God!" Stiles was frustrated.

...

The image shifted and Alexia found herself inside the Hale house. Stiles was sitting on the bottom step of the stairs, listening in on a conversation between Derek, Scott and Isaac.

"He can't come! Said the voice of Scott, "You know what will happen to him!"

"What exactly will happen to him?" said Derek.

Isaac interrupted them. "He's a weakness, he's human. We don't need him."

All three were silent for a moment. A single tear trickled down Stiles' cheek.

"I suppose you're right, but you can't tell him that." Derek agreed.

...

Alexia felt as though she was being lifted up into the air, but she was. She was in Derek's bedroom for the second time, except this time she was in a vision. Derek and Stiles were arguing.

"I can't just bite you!" Derek shouted.

"Why not? You did it to Boyd, Erica and Isaac." Stiles shot back.

Derek took a deep breath. "That's different and you know it."

"Not really..."

"Why do you want it so badly? When Peter offered it you refused. Why now?" Derek asked.

Stiles was silent for a moment. Derek's face turned to stone.

"I, uh, heard you the other night. You and Scott and Isaac. I don't want to be the weak link; you have no idea what it's like." Stiles avoided Derek's eyes.

"I, I do know what it's like, but I didn't truly mean that."

Stiles shrugged. "It doesn't matter, they meant it. I can't help if I'm not equal. I can't be a part of this pack if I'm not equal."

Derek nodded. "So when do you want to do this?"

...

Derek and Stiles were in the Hale house, standing in the basement.

"So the rest of the pack are away on a camping trip?" Derek asked Stiles.

Stiles nodded.

"And your dad thinks you're away too?"

Stiles nodded again.

"Okay, are you ready?"

Stiles nodded again for the third time.

Derek lifted his top up and bit down on his stomach, just below his belly button. Derek's eyes glowed and his nails became claws. Stiles teeth and hands began to shake uncontrollably. Derek bit down one more time on his stomach and the crimson blood began to trickle down and drip on the floor. Stiles' eyes rolled back and he fainted, but Derek caught him before he landed on the floor. Derek placed him on the sofa before turning out the lights and walking up the stairs to his bed.

...

Alexia was back in her school. It was Stiles' first day back after he'd received the bite. Nothing had changed.

Lydia was still hooked on Jackson, as usual. The strawberry blonde didn't even take a glance in his direction. He really tried to speak to her, though.

"Hey Lydia..." he started, but she walked past him again, completely blanking him.

"Well you just ignored me, again."

Stiles slammed his locker in frustration, completely denting it and causing everyone in the hallway to stare at him weirdly.

"Oh, hey everyone!" he called out sarcastically.

Stiles had drastically improved at Lacrosse, but ofcourse that was due to the bite. His reactions were amazing and he was able to outplay practically everyone on the field, except for Scott... and that was a problem. Scott was just too good. He had been a werewolf for longer so he was stronger. The team were too fixated upon Scott to even notice Stiles.

Stiles was still living under Scott's shadow.

...

Alexia found herself back in Stiles' bedroom. Levi and his friend were there too.

"You're still not powerful enough, are you? You're still treated the same way, a year on." Levi chucked.

Stiles grimaced. "What's it to you anyway? Last time I checked, you tried to kill me."

"Oh little Beta. I can offer you something that Derek could never. My blood." Levi's tone was mocking, but he was being serious.

"Become a vampire?" Stiles sniffed. "Thanks, but no thanks."

Levi shook his head. "No. Become a hybrid. Half vampire, half werewolf. You would be immortal and more powerful than Derek and his pack combined."

_Powerful... _

Slowly, everything went black. Alexia found her eyelids dropping, but she didn't fight against it.

...

Alexia opened her eyes and she was in her bedroom again. Stiles was standing in front of her. Everything that had happened was a vision from him. She was finding it hard to grasp.

"So, you weren't dying then? When Derek turned you? That's why he was so vague when I asked how you became a werewolf..."

Stiles didn't say anything.

"So, power? That's all you ever wanted?" Her tone became sarcastic.

Stiles found it hard to keep quiet, she was all wrong.

"You don't understand. All my life I've been constantly put down, I've never been good enough. I was dragged into this mess all because an alpha chose to bite Scott over me. I've always been the second choice, the back-up option." His face was pained.

"Well congratulations, you're now the most powerful. Did you get your gold medal after all?"

Stiles eyes flashed amber.

"You're still not as powerful as me. You'll never be able to become a witch; do you think you can handle that?"

Stiles laughed harshly. "You're making things out to be a bigger deal than they already are. I did this just as much for you as I did it for me."

"Please don't start with that crap. Everyone acts like it's been my fault, but that wasn't it, was it?"

Stiles looked like she slapped him in the face.

"How can you think that? Your little make out session with Derek was the icing on the cake. Are you so oblivious to my feelings for you? I did this because you chose him over me; you took my heart and tore it into a million tiny pieces." He paused, trying to control his anger before continuing. "I was coming over that day to surprise you, to take you out for dinner. Instead, I walked into your house to hear the sound of you and Derek making out. Not exactly the best thing ever."

Alexia's eyes were wide with shock.

"Have you not noticed how completely in awe I am of you? Remember that night when we hung out? You kissed me, you kissed me! I couldn't believe it. The beautiful girl kissed Stiles..." he chuckled to himself. "I knew what Derek felt for you too. We can sense emotions, everything is heightened, but there was no denying what he felt for you."

The tears were tricking down her cheek, flowing endlessly.

"But then you know what I feel for you, you know how I feel when I'm around you. You were the first guy to ever really notice me, as me. But you also know what I feel for him..."

She broke off, unable to continue. Everything was so complicated.

"He just has that bad boy with a troubled past thing going on, doesn't he? Trust me; you're not the first girl to fall for it." He said.

Alexia looked into Stiles eyes before she spoke again, she took his hand and placed it on her chest.

"Listen to my heartbeat and tell me if I'm lying. Last night I realised that I shouldn't have kissed Derek. Yeah sure I feel something for him, but what I feel for you eclipses all feeling I have for him. I realised that right now I need you. I want to be with you. I chose you."

Stiles knew that she was telling the truth. He took her face in his hands, smiling. Their faces were inches from each other and she moved in closer until their lips were touching. Just like the last time, Stiles was everything she saw. Her lips parted and granted him access. His tongue met hers and she found herself against her bedroom wall. His mouth left hers and began making its way down her neck, kissing it tenderly. Her fingers knotted themselves into his hair. His mouth found hers again and he kissed her softly this time, before breaking away.

"You have no idea how many times I've dreamed of that the last few nights." He joked.

...

Derek Hale was in pain. He was finally letting his human side out, finally learning how to use his emotions in a good way. He was really trying, but this one girl was really making everything difficult.

He heard the end of her conversation with Stiles. She chose him.

...

"Did you hear that?" Alexia asked Stiles.

"I can hear everything" He joked, "But what exactly?"

"I don't know. It sounded like something was in pain."

Stiles shrugged his shoulder, thinking nothing of it. He pulled Alexia in towards him, kissing her softly.

Somewhere far away, in the middle of the forest, a wolf howled in pain.


End file.
